Tear Down The Wall!
by Bleeding Wings
Summary: Robin experiences the most embarrassing moment in Teen Titans history! Little did he know that such a moment will take down barriers between himself and Raven! The time of denial is OVER! Loaded with romance, action, comedy and suspense!
1. The Day Robin Will Never Forget!

Robin kicked open the doors to the main lounge and stomped right in. Gritting his teeth and feeling his face boil red, Robin sat on the couch and rammed his fist into an open bag of Doritos. Mumbling to himself with all the chips in his mouth, Robin grabbed the remote and turned on the television set.

"Of all the stupid things, why did I have to let my guard down and let Dr. Light..." Robin flipped from channel to channel, finally stopping at the Action Channel. Feature Presentation: "The Matrix: Revolutions." While Robin watched his favorite movie, Beast Boy and Cyborg started laughing to themselves while preparing breakfast.

"... I heard that, you two," Robin growled.

"Sorry, dude. We're trying to leave it... behind," Beast Boy said, chuckling. That only made Cyborg burst with laughter.

"Yeah, Robin. That was good way to TURN THE OTHER CHEEK!" Cyborg blurted. Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed uncontrollably and dropped to the floor. Starfire entered the main lounge, smelling the aroma of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's tastiest breakfast yet.

"Good morning to you all, my dear friends," Starfire announced. When she spotted Robin watching the movie, Starfire smiled and felt her face blush.

"And I greet you a very, VEEEERRY special good morning to you, Robin...," Starfire said, letting her smile widen and giving him a wink. Robin blushed and looked away from the green-eyed beauty. When Starfire glided into the kitchen, Robin felt some relief and focused back on his favorite film, enjoying the Super Burley Brawl between Neo and Agent Smith.

"I can't believe what happened three days ago. I can't even believe they're still picking on me because of it," Robin said to himself, letting out a sigh as he nibbled on another chip. He could hear his three friends mumbling about the incident, and he didn't like it one bit.

Back in the kitchen, Cyborg and Beast Boy were making pancakes and scrambled eggs while Starfire helped with the waffles.

"Oh, man! That was the FUNNIEST thing that ever happened in superhero history! It's too bad I didn't take my camera with me," Beast Boy said, adding pepper to the tofu eggs.

"Don't worry, B.B. I got it all recorded right... here," Cyborg said slyly, pointing to his brain. Beast Boy smiled in an evil way as well.

"Yes, it was quite humorous. But don't you think we'd, how do you say, 'bugged' him for too long?" Starfire asked.

"Don't worry about it, Starfire. That incident will be long forgotten, and everything will be back to normal, Cyborg said.

"Got that right, Cy. But that's one moment worth treasuring! I can still remember it like was... and hour ago..." Beast Boy said.

**Three Days Ago**

The Titans have been locking horns with Dr. Light for quite awhile now. Cyborg and Stafire combined their firepower and blasted at him. Dr. Light shielded himself from the blasts and threw his own balls of light at the two Titans, knocking them into different buildings.

Seeing his guard down, Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and rammed right into his enemy, sending Dr. Light skidding into the street. Raven hovered into the air and had her dark aura surround her.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!" With her powers, Raven lifted five cars into the air and had them flying right for her target. Dr. Light waved his hand and let the energy from his suit rip right through the cars like paper. Raven saw a lot of car debris heading right for her, but she didn't have enough time to dodge it or deflect it with her magic.

"RAVEN!!" Robin swung from his Birdagang and caught Raven by the waist. The debris crashed into a building and the streets, missing its target.

"Raven, are you all right?" Robin asked.

"I... I am now," Raven replied. Robin and Raven landed on the street, seeing Dr. Light heading their way. Beast Boy transformed into a bear and lunged at Dr. Light, but the doc knocked him away like a rag doll with his light powers.

"With the power of light, I can rip every one of you like paper bags. I think it's time for me to stop playing around and end this once and for all!" Dr. Light boasted.

The mad scientist created another ball of light, making it three times bigger than a basketball. Just as he aimed it at Robin and Raven, Cyborg and Starfire unleashed their own powers at Dr. Light from behind. Dr. Light turned 180 degrees and threw his energy ball at Cyborg's and Starfire's firepower, causing an enormously colorful yet destructive chain reaction. Dr. Light shielded his eyes from the collision of the three powers.

A steel staff smashed right into Dr. Light's waist, causing the doc to bend his body in a very uncomfortable position. Robin somersaulted over Dr. Light and continued to beat him with his incredible staff, bruising Dr. Light up big time. Robinlet out a battle cryand delivered a flying spin kick to Dr. Light's face, making the doc spin 720 degrees and collapsing to the ground. The five Titans regained their composure and surrounded Dr. Light, making sure he's definitely out cold.

"Well, Titans, it looks like another bank robbery has been foiled," Robin said.

"He sure was tougher than the last time. Good thing every one of us played a role in taking that psycho out," Cyborg said.

Hundreds of citizens of Jump City came out of hiding and cheered for their guardian angels. The Titans reluctantly waved to all who praised them. Beast Boy, however, had no problem at all taking in the glory.

"This is a waste of time. We're not celebrities or anything," Raven said dryly.

"Oh relax, Raven. Let's enjoy the moment while it lasts! WOO-HOOOO!" Beast Boy said, waving to a lot of young ladies.

Right behind the Titans, the beaten Dr. Light crawled to the closest Titan: Robin. Seeing him too busy waving to all the citizens, Dr. Light slowly got up to his feet, powered up one last time and grabbed onto Robin's cape.

"At least... at least I'll take one of you down. Let me... show you... the light..." Dr. Light said. Robin didn't notice Dr. Light grab his cape at all. Eating up the glory, Robin raised his fists in victory for himself and his team. Vision blurring, Dr. Light powered down and started losing his strength. However, his grip was tighter than ever. Dr. Light began to fall.

A ripping sound echoed throughout much of Jump City. The entire crowd stopped cheering and gasped big time. All they could do was gawk at Robin, cover their mouths and point at him.

"Uh, did I miss something? And where did that draft come from all of a sudden?" Robin asked himself. Robin looked to his friends, who were gawking at Robin the same way as everyone else. Beast Boy was the first to start laughing. Then Cyborg. Then Starfire. Raven blushed big time, looked away and sunk into the street's shadows. The Titans started a chain reaction, causing the entire capacity crowd to laugh at Robin's situation.

Finally, it hit him.

(... I'm ... _naked_...)

Robin quickly turned around and saw Dr. Light, out-cold and holding Robin's outfit. With a shriek, Robin grabbed the torn outfit and wrapped the cape around his waist. That made everyone laugh even harder.

Never had Robin felt so embarrassed in all his life. All the men laughed and pointed at the Boy Wonder. All the girls laughed, whistled at him and took snapshots of him wearing only his cape. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were eating it up just as much as everyone else!

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Robin screamed. The nearly naked Boy Wonder dashed down the streets and zipped right back to the Titan Tower, leaving behind himself a trail of dust.

**Now**

"DUDE, THAT WAS HILARIOUS!! Remember 'Codename: Kids Next Door?' I thought Kid Number One had it bad when he lost his swimming trunks!!" Beast Boy said, getting teary-eyed from all the laughing.

"I could see it on Entertainment Tonight! BOY WONDER FIGHTS CRIME IN HIS BIRTHDAY SUIT!!" Cyborg blurted out. The three Titans collapsed to the floor and laughed on. Starfire wiped away the tears from all the laughter but continued laughing.

Robin frowned and turned off the television. Robin slowly got up and karate-chopped the enormous coffee table, splitting it perfectly in half. The laughing suddenly stopped, but Robin didn't care. Robin stomped his way out of the lounge.

Walking down the hallway, Raven was reading another one of her favorite books: The Life of Edgar Allen Poe. Raven's focus was top-notched as she turned to the next page.

"Hmmm. I wonder what it really feels like to get chained to the wall and get covered up by bricks?" she asked herself. Suddenly, her focus on the book was interrupted when someone bumped into her. Who she saw was Robin, and he was nowhere close to being in a happy mood. Robin stopped at his tracks and faced her.

"Look, I'm really sorry, okay? It's just that I'm having a really bad morning and-"

"Hey, hey, just take it easy, Robin. It happens. I don't want you stressing out or anything," Raven said in a monotone yet gentle way. Raven could easily notice how stressed Robin was, ever since Slade stressed him out so bad that he was incredibly close to a heart attack.

Raven refused to let that happen again.

Raven walked closer to the angry youth and placed her hand on Robin's cheek. Robin felt a tingle when she stroked his hair to get a better feel his skin.

"Uh, Raven? What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Shhhhhhh. Just relax. Let me take some of the stress away from you," Raven replied. Raven closed her eyes and chanted to herself, giving Robin a sense of relaxation. Robin couldn't believe how nice Raven was being to him. Usually, they would treat each other as comrades, nothing more. However, he noticed that Raven has been much kinder to him than before, ever since Slade's suit placeda strange ingredient onhim to make him believe Slade was still alive. The leader of the Titans couldn't tell which was making him feel better: Raven's chant or her very touch.

Raven took her hand off Robin's face, letting her fingertips slide off his chin.

"Robin, why not have breakfast with us? If they crack on you, I'll-"

"It's okay, Raven. Being around those three is stressing me out enough. I need to hit the bags. That'll help me out a little," Robin said. Robin headed down the hallway to the main gym. Robin suddenlystopped at his tracks.

"Oh. Thanks for helping me out. I really needed it," Robin said. Even when Robin disappeared from Raven's sight, she couldn't help but look down the path Robin took.

(... Anytime, Robin... anytime...)

... to be continued.


	2. The Night Raven Will Never, EVER Forget!

A/N

Hey, everyone! I forgot to write my disclaimer (silly me). Of course, I don't own Teen Titans. Okay, enough about that. I don't know if I'm gonna get the Titans into character in my fanfic, but I'll do my best. Have fun!

* * *

The clock changed to 11:58pm. In her black pajamas, Raven walked down the dimly lit hallway and headed back to her bedroom. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes a little. 

"Oh yeah. That slice of New York Cheesecake sure was something. Word to the wise, Titans: you snooze, you lose," Raven said, slightly smiling to herself as she remembers how incredibly tasty the cheesecake was. Just when she was getting pretty close to her bedroom, she realized she was about to pass Robin's bedroom. She could tell that the room was his, due to all the bars, chains, combination locks, an eye scanner, a palm print scanner and barb wires.

"Damn, talk about paranoid. Of course, you can't really blame him due to all the dangers we faced together. We did so much as a team, but…."

Raven lightly placed her hand on Robin's door.

"… Did Robin and I ever do anything together? Sure, we kept the computers up to date, run the simulations for the others, and kept the Titans Tower maintained." Raven's eyes begin to lower.

"… But what about going out to eat or taking a walk around the city? If only I was just as open as Starfire. If only I didn't keep to myself…" When Raven was about to head off, she heard a struggle going on in Robin's room. All she could hear was Robin making noise, but it sure didn't sound pleasant.

"Damnit. Hang in there, Robin. I'm coming in," Raven said. Raven slowly walks through the shadows on the wall, leading to Robin's room.

When she entered Robin's quarters, she saw Robin in bed. Robin was having a nightmare, a serious one! Sweating like crazy, Robin squirmed under his covers.

"… Damn you, Slade! You'll never beat me! NEVER! I'll beat you, even IN my birthday suit!" Robin exclaimed. Raven felt relieved it was just a nightmare Robin was having. However, she still wanted to help him feel better. Raven immediately hovered right over Robin by a few feet. Raven began to chant.

"Azarath Metrion Ziiiinnnnthoooossss…." Raven's birdlike aura engulfed them both. The nightmare began to subside, and Robin finally fell into a peaceful slumber. After that, her aura returned to her body. Feeling the slightly sweaty covers could get Robin sick, Raven used her magic to remove them. Raven gasped when she removed the covers; all Robin was wearing was his red boxer shorts.

(… Wow. This guy has been seriously working out! Maybe he was pumping iron to get his mind off that 'flashing' moment days ago. I got to admit, he's done a very, veeerryy fine job…) Raven began to make a crooked smile.

(This is the first time I ever saw you without your mask. You sure like to keep secrets, kinda like me. Without it, you look so… gorgeous… ) Feeling her pulse beat even harder, Raven descended a little closer to Robin and gently combed his hair off his eyes.

(I made sure you're sleeping like a baby. I opened your mind to your most wonderful dream, whatever it may be. You're gonna need that beauty sleep, Boy Wonder. After all the crap you've been through, you deserve it more than anyone.)

Raven began to blush bright red.

(I really admire you, Robin. You're smart, courageous, and daring. Especially daring. I wish I could say it to you out loud, but I…

Raven frowned and turned slightly away.

(…I can't …)

Suddenly, Robin grabbed Raven and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven let out a shriek and lost concentration, dropping into Robin's arms! Smiling while still asleep, Robin snaked his arms around Raven's body, letting his hands caress her back. Raven's body temp has rose right off the scale as she felt the weight of her body press against his.

(HOLY DAMN! He's giving me the case of… THE HUGGIES!!! This is SOOOO wrong! There's not enough shadow for me to escape! He must be dreaming about something really special. If only I could-)

"Heeheeheehee. You're all mine… Jessica Simpson…" What came out of Robin's mouth made Raven's jaw drop.

(AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! I do NOT like where this is going! He thinks I'm Jessica Simpson, and there 's no telling what he's gonna do! Oh, MAN am I in deep-)

"One kiss."

(… what?)

"One kiss. Just… one… kiss…." The snoozing Robin started puckering his lips unknowingly towards Raven. Raven was doing her best to squirm away from Robin's lips, but his lips were getting closer, and closer. Her hands formed into fists as she braced herself.

Robin's lips pressed into Raven's. Raven's eyes flashed in shock. As she felt his lips brush into hers, her eyes begin to daze. Her fists loosened. She began to lose her strength as she gave in to Robin's personal contact. Feeling her energy sapping away from Robin, Raven closed her eyes.

(… Robin… you animal…) Raven kissed the dreaming Robin back, relishing how her moist lips brushed into his. Her heart pounded like mad as she liked how her body was pressing into his well-chiseled physique. Wanting more, Raven snaked her arms around Robin's body.

Robin finally broke away from the kiss and let his head fall back into the pillow. Raven eventually opened her eyes and saw Robin seemingly out of his dream state and sleeping normally. Smiling to herself, Raven waved her hand in the air. Light blankets on the floor glowed black, floated off the floor and covered both of the Titans. Raven was still on top of Robin. Even though his arms loosen around Raven's body, Raven dared not move an inch. Raven rested her head next to Robin's, relishing the boy's scent.

"… Good night, Jessica…" Robin whispered. Raven giggled a little.

"… Good night… Nick…" Feeling Robin's heart pounding against her chest, Raven fell asleep.

The next morning, the alarm clock on Robin's bed went off. The song: "The Power" from Snap. Robin's eyes flashed wide open. The boy wonder leaped right off from bed, did a major somersault and landed on the floor.

**I GOT THE POWER!**

It's another day for Robin, another day to keep his fighting spirit in check. After major warmup exercises, Robin went to the wooden dummy and blasted away at it, hoping he could do just as awesome as Bruce Lee.

After dealing with the wooden dummy, he back-flipped to the punching bag, put on his boxing gloves and punched away at the bag. The bag was getting pounded on mercilessly from both his fists and his feet.

**I GOT THE POWER!!**

Robin removed the gloves and performed an exercise called dynamic strength, an excellent way to build muscles without any equipment at all. Robin focused on certain muscles by making others work against them, flexing his body like the king of kung fu himself.

After that, he went to his dojo floor (man, that is one huge room!) Sweating like crazy and wearing weighted clothing, Robin sharpened up his martial arts skills. Sometimes, he would go freestyle, and other times, he would perform a number of karate forms known as katas. Robin learned most of the katas from the Dark Knight. He also got a few more from Nightwing.

**I GOT THE POWER!!**

As the long song finally ended, so did Robin's exercise. Robin, covered with sweat, bowed to the dojo floor and headed back to bed. Robin grabbed a bottle of water and poured some of it on his head. He then gulped it down big time. Letting out a big sigh, he wiped the sweat with a towel.

"Oh, yeah. Another day to begin. As they always say it: healthy body, healthy mind. Time for me to shower and-"

A light giggle came from next to Robin. Startled, Robin got up and looked around to see where it was coming from. Robin slowly turned his attention to the blankets on his bed with one startling fact: someone was underneath the sheets.

Pulse pounding, Robin slowly grabbed the sheets and pulled them off in a flash. Under the covers was Raven, curled like a ball and giggling to herself in her sleep.

"Hmmmhmhmhmhmmm.… Robin, you're such a baaaaaad booooy…" Raven said to herself. Those words turned Robin's face white as the Himalayas.

Robin let out a thunderous scream, causing all the pigeons on the tower's rooftop to fly far away.

… to be continued.


	3. Totally Rude Awakening

Raven let out a light groan and slowly opened her eyes. She stretched her whole body and rubbed her eyes.

"Mmmmm… what a night. That sure was one helluva-"

"RAVEN, WHAT THE $#&$ ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!?"

Robin's angry voice made her skin go completely cold. Raven completely forgot she's still in her leader's bedroom. The pale cutie quickly sat up and faced him. Her eyes widen when she checked out the young man's physique covered with sweat. Robin, wearing his mask, felt his face flush and grabbed a blanket to cover his body like a shield.

"You… YOU MASHER! You got a lot of nerve to come into my room and take ADVANTAGE of me, Raven!"

Raven was completely lost of words. The sorceress nervously looked to her left. Then she slowly looked back to Robin.

"Uhhh… it's not what you think."

"Oh REEEAALLLLY? Then explain to me what you're DOING HERE!"

Raven's eyes wondered around for a little. A few seconds later, she made eye contact with him.

"… Did I ever tell you that I have a serious case of sleepwalking?" Raven responded.

"… I never saw you sleepwalk at all, Raven…"

"Well… uh… it was pretty serious back at my home world when I was a child. I think this condition of mind must be … uh… RESURFACING! Yeah, that's it," Raven said. Robin raised a brow at her.

"And you were able to sleepwalk AND use your magic at the same time??" Robin asked, remembering his maximum security system.

(Oh, boy. Think, Raven, think!)

"Well, uh-"

A knock came from outside the room.

"Oh, Rooobbiiiin. It's your best friend, Stafire! I'm here to check on you, dear friend!"

Both Robin and Raven went totally bug-eyes on the door. Then they looked to each other.

"Oh, man! We can't let Starfire or the others see the both of us in my room! There's no telling what's gonna happen!" Robin whispered.

"… I should have left the room when I had the chance…" Raven whispered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. So what should we do? You're the smart one in the team."

"Let me see. Hmmm. A-HA! Raven, put these blankets on and look as short as a muchikin from The Wizard of Oz."

"What good is THAT going to do?"

"Just do it! Trust me."

"… Okay…"

Raven covered herself with two blankets, covering up her identity completely. After getting totally covered up, she squatted low enough to be three feet tall.

"Okay, just go with the act and you'll get the chance to get out of this mess," Robin instructed. Raven nodded. Another knock came from outside.

"Robin? May I come in? I have wonderful nutrients to keep you going," Starfire called out. Robin let out a breath to shake off the tension.

"… Okay, Starfire. Hold on a minute." Robin wore his morning wear and undid all the security. He slowly opened the door. Starfire, full of spirit, glided into the room with a tray full of vitamins.

"I greet you good morning, dear Robin. These vitamins will help you get stronger than ever. I got them from the ad hosted by Jean Claude Van Damme and Jenny McCarthy. They said that these special vitamins will-"

Starfire caught her eyes on Raven under the covers. The red-head had no clue at all.

"Oh, my! I didn't know you had a visitor, dear Robin. Who is this… creature?" Starfire asked. Robin stood next to Raven in disguise and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh… this is … **E.T.!** Remember the movie, Starfire?"

"Oh, yes I did! It was very touching when E.T. finally went home," Starfire said, going starry-eyed as she remembers the movie.

"So… uh… now he's here to …to find a NEW home!" Robin said. Robin gave Raven a light elbow, letting her know it 's her cue. Feeling embarrassed, Raven pointed her covered hand and pointed to the ceiling.

"… EEEEEE…. TEEEEE… PHOOOONE… HOOOOOOME!" Raven muttered. Feeling totally ecstatic, Starfire placed the tray on the desk and gave the covered up Raven a big hug. Raven let out a groan, feeling Starfire's huge strength and no floor to put her feet on.

"OOOHHH MY! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! I'M GONNA LOVE YOU!" Starfire gave Raven a smooch on the cheek.

"AND HUG YOU!" Starfire gave her another smooch.

"AND SQUEEZE YOU!" Smooch number three.

"AND KISS YOU!" Smooch number four.

"ALL WEEK LONG! You're SO CUTE!" Starfire continued to hug 'E.T.', unknowingly making Raven groan in pain.

"STARFIRE, PUT RA- I mean, E.T. down! He needs to breathe!" Realizing what she's doing, she immediately put Raven down. Raven finally let in some air, but she was doing her best to stay in character.

"Sorry, Starfire, but E.T. has to go now. BYYYE, EEEE TEEE!" Robin said to Raven, letting her know it's now or never. Raven hobbled her way to the doors.

Beast Boy entered Robin's room, let out a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes. Raven's exit was completely cut off.

"Uhhhh… what the hell just happened? Where did that scream come from?" Beast Boy asked.

(… Damnit…) Robin and Raven said to themselves. Beast Boy looked down and saw "E.T" right in front of him. Robin felt a huge sweatdrop droop down his forehead.

"Uh, good morning, Beast Boy. Say hello to E.T." Robin said. Raven pointed to the ceiling again.

"EEEE TEEEEE PHOONNEEEE HOOO-"

"AAHHH!!! IT'S A MONSTER!! And it's right here, in TITANS TOWER!! Since I'm too tired to change into anything…" Beast Boy reached behind his back and took out a huge iron bat.

"I'm gonna WHACK THE $#R with this baby!!" Beast Boy let out a battle cry and lunge toward Raven. Still perfectly covered by the blankets, Raven hobbled away from Beast Boy and his trusty bat. B.B. swung with all his might, but "E.T." dodged the swing. Beast Boy swung again and again, to no avail. Beast Boy raised bat high into the air, seeing his target perfectly in sight.

"I'LL SEND YOU HOME, YA DAMN FREAK! AND YOUR MOVIE SUCKS, TOO!" Beast Boy yelled.

"BEAST BOY, STOP IT!" Robin commanded.

"PLEASE do as he says, Beast Boy. He's completely harmless," Starfire said kindly. The green dude refused to listen. Just when he was about to swing downwards on Raven, a huge metallic hand grabbed the bat away from Beast Boy. All eyes turned on the newcomer.

"CYBORG!" Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy shouted.

"… eeee… tee?" Raven muttered.

"Beast Boy, I'm ashamed of you. Using that bat on that little guy! Haven't you learned ANYTHING?!" Cyborg said. Beast boy looked away and kicked imaginary dirt.

"… You're right, Cyborg. I'm sorry," Beast Boy said.

"You don't use a bat on extraterrestrials." Cyborg aimed his cannon at "E.T." and transformed it into a totally different weapon with blue flame burning at the nozzle.

"You use a jet-fueled, mega-sick FLAME THROWER!!! BOOO-YAH!!!" Cyborg screamed, wearing a smirk on his face.

"AWRIGHT, CYBORG! You taught me well!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Cyborg, WAIT! That's not an extraterrestrial! It's-"

Cyborg unleashed fire at a monstrous magnitude. Raven screamed as the fire engulfed her completely.

"BUUURN, BABY, BURN! BUUURN, BABY BURN!!" Cyborg and Beast Boy sang. A huge black force and a very VERY angry scream erupted from "E.T." All four of the Titans fell to the floor as they felt the tremendous power. No matter how high Cyborg's flamethrower was turned up, it was still no match for the sorcery. Totally burned up, Raven emerged from her dark aura and wore a veeeeerry angry face. Raven turned her blood-red eyes on Cyborg and Beast Boy and stomped her way towards them. The Titans swore that every step Raven took shook the Tower.

Raven grabbed onto Cyborg's flamethrower and ripped it right out of Cyborg's shoulder. Smiling insidiously, Raven aimed the flamethrower right at Cyborg and his green buddy.

"… This is the part where you scream and run for your very lives…" Raven whispered.

Fire burst out the door and into the hallway. The one-armed Cyborg and Beast high-tailed out of there, with Raven in pursuit. As they ran, Raven laughed in an evil way and continued to torch her way towards them.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE BEAST BOY FOR BREAKFAST!! AND CYBORG'S GONNA BE REDUCED TO KITCHEN UTENSILS!!!" Raven screamed.

"WE'RE SOORRRYYY!!" both boys screamed. However, Raven didn't listen.

Starfire and Robin walked out of Robin's room, shocked by the turn of events.

"How odd. What was Raven doing in your room?" Starfire asked. Robin turned away from her.

"She told me she sleepwalked into my room," he said.

"That's not important. We must stop our dear friends from hurting each other at ONCE!" Starfire flew off in pursuit of the three. Robin noticed a different taste in his mouth. Feeling confused by all the events, Robin rested his back on the hallway and folded his arms. Robin let out a sigh.

"… Man, what a morning. I still can't figure out why Raven was in my room. This taste in my mouth. What happened?" Robin asked himself. Robin suspiciously eyed the path Raven was last seen.

"Sleepwalking into my room? I don't buy it, Raven. Not one bit…"

… to be continued.


	4. Want his heart? Feed his stomach!

Starfire and Raven were making breakfast while Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their favorite video game: Tekken 4. Starfire was wearing her chef hat and her favorite apron reading "Kiss The Chef." Raven was wearing the same cooking attire; however, she wasn't so happy about it.

"Starfire? Do I have to wear this stupid thing?" Raven asked.

"Of course, Raven. You don't want to have your hair all smelly now, do you?" Starfire asked kindly. Raven let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Raven said dryly. Raven was preparing pancakes and scrambled eggs while Starfire was in the middle of making Chicago Dish pizza. The girls didn't mind doing the cooking while letting the boys be; besides, it was their turn.

"Raven?"

"Yeah, Starfire?"

"I'm deeply concerned about your sleepwalking problem. I really hope you'll make a speedy recovery. Besides, there's no telling what those from Azarath can do when they can use sorcery in their sleep," Starfire said.

"… You don't have to worry about that, Star. I'll be fine," Raven said.

(Good. They're buying it. As for Robin, I'm not too sure…)

Robin walked into the main lounge and smelled the aroma of this morning's breakfast.

"Mmmm… MAN that smells awesome! You girls really rock! Maybe one of you can take on the Iron Chefs," Robin said.

"Teeheeheehee! You're too much, Robin," Starfire said. Robin smiled to Starfire. However, when he set his eyes on Raven, that smile disappeared. Raven quickly looked away, trying her best not to stare at him.

"NNOOOO! How could I have lost?! I was using PAUL PHOENIX, for cryin' out loud!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"HAH! That eraser-head ain't nothin' compared to my main man, MARSHAL LAW!!" Cyborg exclaimed in victory. Robin turned his attention to the two boys playing Tekken 4. Then he turned his attention to the screen, watching in slow-motion Marshal Law doing a 10-hit combo on Paul Phoenix. He could hear Cyborg and Beast Boy begin to snicker at him.

Raven let out a ferocious growl and whipped out a huge butcher knife at Cy and B.B. The boys clamp their mouths shut.

"Good morning, Robin," the boys said simultaneously, hoping Raven won't kill them for making fun of him again.

"Hey, you guys. Can I play against the winner?" Robin asked.

"Sure. Knock yourself out. Make Cyborg paaaayyyy…" Beast Boy said, giving Cyborg the evil eye. Robin grabbed onto controller 2 of the PS2. Robin's selection: Kazuya Mishima.

"Hey, Robin."

"Yeah, Cyborg?"

"Look, we're really sorry about making fun of you about that moment after fighting Dr. Light," Cyborg said.

"Yeah. Really sorry," Beast Boy said.

"Don't worry. I forgive you guys."

"Really?" Cyborg selected Marshal Law.

"Yeah, really. I can't stay angry at you forever."

"Awright, that's cool. Now YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Bring it on, metal man."

"Come on, Robin. HIT 'IM WHERE IT HURTS!"

The apology has been accepted the moment a new match started. Raven smiled to herself as she watched the boys have fun playing the game and let bygones be bygones. The boys were talking on while Robin and Cyborg duked it out in the game, but Raven couldn't make out what they were saying due to the game's volume. Moments later, something came out of Robin's mouth that got the boys totally excited. So excited that Cyborg hit the "pause" button.

"You were dreaming about WHAT?!" Cyborg asked.

"I had a dream… about… making out with Jessica Simpson," Robin boasted.

"… wow. I wish I had a dream like that. In my last dream, I dreamt that I was making out with Wonder Woman," Beast Boy said, mouth watering as he remembered his dream.

"But this was different! It felts so damn REAL!" Robin exclaimed.

"… no way."

"YES way, Cyborg! In my room, we were making out! She may be a dream, but her body felt soooooooo good…"

Raven gasped at those very words Robin said.

(He… he thought he was… but I…)

"Come on, man! Lay us with the details," Beast Boy said.

"She felt every bit as real as the real-life Jessica Simpson! That curvy body, her nice legs, her silky skin…"

Raven's face began to flush red. The spoon slipped out of her hand.

"But did you kiss her?" Cyborg asked. Robin leaned on the couch and rested the back of his head on his hands. Smiling, Robin nodded. The boys were more attentive than ever.

Raven was three times as attentive.

"… Damn right I did. She tasted as sweet as honey…"

A crashing sound blasted from the kitchen and filled much of the main lounge. The boys turned to the kitchen, seeing Raven picking up a few pans from the floor. None of the boys were aware as to how deep Raven's face flushed.

"Uh… sorry about that. Breakfast is almost ready," Raven stated shakily.

Robin rubbed his chin.

(I've never seen Raven this clumsy before. Talk about strange.) Robin thought to himself.

Twenty minutes later, the Teen Titans sat at the table and feasted on their meal. Cyborg and Beast Boy were enjoying their deluxe Chicago Dish Pizza while Raven, Starfire and Robin were having pancakes with sausages, bacon and eggs. When Robin was about to take another bite out of his pancake, Raven gave him another flap of pancakes covered with sweet syrup.

"Uh… thanks, Raven. Why the generosity?" Robin asked.

Raven looked into his masked eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to."

Robin cuts a huge piece off of Raven's flaps and was about to eat it. When he was about to chomp it down, his eyes turned toward Raven.

Raven was still staring at him, leaning on her cheek and smiling. Robin cleared his throat and ate on.

Starfire placed a nice slice of Chicago Dish pizza by Robin, laying it opposite side of Raven's pancakes.

"My best friend, I made this pizza especially for you! Since you appreciate my cooking more than anyone, you get the best slice!" Starfire said.

"Thanks, Starfire. I'll-"

Raven pushed her pancakes closer to Robin, making it much closer than Starfire's pizza.

"You know, Robin? Why bother having pizza when you can have the most delicious pancakes you've ever tasted?" Raven said.

Starfire shoved her pizza closer to Robin, nearly knocking Raven's pancakes away.

"Pizza is the best way of showing a certain SOMEONE that she cares," Starfire stated, looking Raven square into the eyes. Raven picked up her plate of pancakes and slammed it right next to Starfire's pizza.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped chewing their food and began to watch the two girls. Robin eyed them both strangely, seeing he's in the middle of their 'conversation.'

"PANCAKES are perfect for getting that CERTAIN SOMEONE up in the morning and getting ready to KICK VILLAINS' ASSES!" Raven stated back, staring right back at Starfire. The two girls began to snarl at each other, looking like two lionesses fighting for the same mate.

Stafire grinned.

"You know, Raven? I think your pancakes look better on… you…"

Starfire picked up a pancake covered heavily with syrup and placed it right on Raven's head. The red-head slowly smushed the pancake on Raven's head, making the syrup stream into Raven's hair.

"OOOOOHH! I can't believe what I'm watching this!" Beast Boy said.

Raven let out a light laugh and wiped the syrup off her face. Raven picked up Starfire's pizza, which was offered to Robin.

"You know, Starfire? I know yellow is your favorite color. So why don't you…" Raven pulled Starfire's shirt and dropped the pizza into her shirt. Raven let go of her shirt and let the tight shirt snap back into place. Starfire gasped, feeling the cheese mush against her chest.

"OOOOH HO HOOO! What a comeback!" Cyborg said.

(… this can't be happening… ) Robin thought to himself.

Feeling icky, Starfire picked up a huge handful of sunny-side up eggs with syrup and raised Raven's left arm up.

"You smell like an Amorgantic Walawalabingbang! Here's some deodorant!" Starfire slapped the eggs right into Raven's armpit and placed Raven's arm down. Raven gritted her teeth as she felt the syrup and raw yolk mush into her armpit. The boys were laughing, but Raven was feeling a vein pop out of her forehead. Raven looked down and saw something perfect for her to use.

"Did anyone tell you that you look similar to Frosty The Snowman?" Raven asked.

"No. Why would they-"

An Eskimo Cream Pie splattered right into Starfire's face. The boys bursted into sheer laughter, watching the pie slowly slide off of Starfire's face. Starfire slowly picked up a huge apple pie and aimed it right at Raven.

"It shall be YOU WHO who'll be a snowman!"

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The pie glowed black and got knocked away from Starfire's hand. However the pie hit a different target. All the laughter stopped when the Titans realized what the pie hit.

The enormous apple pie- well, what's left of it- sat nicely on Robin's head. Robin snarled and slowly got out of his seat. His head boiled red so deeply that you can fry an egg on it. Robin began to open his mouth and prepare for an announcement.

"FOOD FIIIIIIIIGGHHTTT!!!!" Robin screamed.

From there, it was total chaos. Food was flying everywhere! Most the Titans took to their hiding spots and armed themselves with the best arsenal of food possible. The only one who didn't want to have anything to do with the food fight was Beast Boy.

"HELLO?! VEGETARIAN HERE!!" Beast Boy shouted, hiding underneath the table. However, no one payed attention to him. From there on, it was a 4-Way Battle Royal! Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven got whatever they could get their hands on and use it at their disposal.

A teleportation field formed in the middle of the food fight. When the teleportation was complete, a huge turkey hit the bald man's head and got his head stuck in the turkey's butt. The man in red couldn't help but snicker as he dodged the food with ease.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?" the man mumbled through the turkey. The Titans came out of hiding to see who their visitors were.

None of them were prepared to see who just arrived.

"GREEN LANTERN! FLASH! Uh… glad you could come," Robin stated.

"Good to see you too, kid! All of ya!" The Flash stated. The Titans were glad to see their favorite superhero come to the Titans Tower; besides, the Flash is the only adult superhero who's a child at heart. As for Green Lantern…

"TITANS, MOVE! GET THAT TURKEY!!" Robin commanded. Starfire and Cyborg grabbed onto the turkey while Robin, Beast Boy, Raven and Flash grabbed onto Green Lantern. With one huge pull, they popped the turkey right off of Green Lantern's head. Green Lantern gave all the Titans a stern look.

"HE DID IT!" All the Titans exclaimed, pointed the finger at each other.

"Look, kids. That's not important. Flash and I came to tell you that a serious threat is coming for Earth! And we need your help more than ever!" Green Lantern stated.

… to be continued.


	5. Just The Two of Us

Since two very special guests entered their home, the Titans quickly got themselves cleaned up from all the mess they caused and tidied up the place. After getting the kitchen and themselves fixed up, all seven of the superheroes entered the war room.

"So what's this threat that's heading our way? Maybe his bark is meaner than his bite," Beast Boy said. The seven took their seats at the round table.

"Believe me. You'll change that tone of voice when you confront… him… "

Flash's fist trembled to whom Green Lantern was referring to. The Titans looked at each other with unease.

"He came to this world one time. This is a monster that only has a heart for the scream of the weak and the dying. To him, all that would be music to his ears. His armies have the bloodlust their master does, but not even they could measure up to his powers."

"Darkseid."

A major chill crawled up their skin when the Flash mentioned that very name. Some of the Titans clenched their fists and gritted their teeth, knowing that facing the dark one would be inevitable. None of the Titans ever faced him before, but learning that Darkseid gave Superman a run for his money worried them enough.

"His armies have already wiped out seven planets in a matter of 3 weeks. After noticing what planets he destroyed, we found out that Earth is on his path for destruction. We've just learned of this from the Gamma Quadrant an hour ago," Green Lantern said.

"That's why we came for you guys. The Justice League has decided to lend a hand to all who are trying to bring Darkseid's warpath to a halt, or at least slow him down," Flash said. Robin let out a breath and got up from his seat.

"You can count on us! Whenever you need help, the Teen Titans are ready to lend a hand!" Robin announced.

"I admire your sense of duty, Robin. The Dark Knight was right about you," Green Lantern said.

"Just teleport us right to your station and we'll-"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, cowboy! You see, we can't take all five of you with us."

Flash's words caught the Titans off guard completely.

"Flash is right. Only three of you can come. It was Batman's idea to only take at least half of those willing to help while the other half must stay and defend the Earth if necessary," Green Lantern announced.

"I see. Since you put it that way, Starfire and I will stay in the Tower while Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven will join you and the rest of the Justice Leaguers and-"

"Wait a second, Robin. I think I'm better off staying with you on Earth than Starfire," Raven interrupted. Robin raised a brow at her.

"How come, Raven?"

"Because you and I know the Titans Tower better than anyone. If the threat comes to Earth, we can use the Tower and fight off any of the invaders to its maximum level! Trust me, Robin. It's the only way," Raven replied.

Robin pondered for a moment on Raven's words, thinking whether or not Raven is a better candidate in aiding Earth's defense than Starfire. Robin made his decision.

"It's agreed. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire will join the Justice Leaguers while Raven and I will remain on Earth in case the invasion comes," Robin said.

"But Robin-"

"Sorry, Starfire, but she's right. She knows the Tower far better than you do. Besides, when it comes to the offensive, you really deliver," Robin said.

"… Okay, Robin," Starfire said reluctantly.

* * *

"Did you bring everything you need?" Cyborg asked.

"Yup! A sleeping bag, my teddy bear, a Game Boy Advance, Playboy-"

"Dude, we're not going on vacation. We're about to take on the most powerful threat yet! We got to take this seriously."

"I know, Cyborg. Believe me: when we take on the horde of Darkseid, they're gonna see a side of me they wish they never did!" Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy carried their backpacks and joined Green Lantern and the Flash in the main lounge. Robin and Raven stood by their friends, greeting them good luck.

"Promise me that you three will come back in one piece. And give Darkseid pure hell!" Robin said.

"You can count on us, man. Titans forever?" Cyborg asked.

"Titans forever." Robin and Cyborg knocked knuckles. While the boys are saying their goodbyes, Starfire and Raven were exchanging words as well.

"Just remember. Robin is allergic to cats. Always make sure he takes his vitamins twice a day and make sure he-"

"Whoa, Starfire. I'm his comrade-in-arms, not his babysitter. Take it easy. I'll take good care of him," Raven said.

"You're such a good friend, Raven!" Starfire gave Raven a real big hug, so tight that Raven's eyes were bulging out. When Starfire let go of Raven, she then gave Robin a big hug as well. Raven could feel what Robin went through, since she needed some time to get her breath back.

"Okay, kids. It's time to go. Good luck to you all." After Green Lantern's last words, the five teleported out of the Titans Tower. Robin and Raven were all alone in the main lounge. Robin took a seat on the sofa.

"I hope I made the right choice, Raven. I don't even know if sending them out there like that was such a good idea."

"Have faith in our friends, Robin. Everything's going to be all right."

"… You're right, Raven. Look at me. It's been ten seconds, and already I'm worried."

Raven sat next to Robin and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen. I don't want you to stress yourself out, okay? I know it's a very difficult situation to be the leader of the Titans and sending half your team into the lion's den. But don't worry about it. The others will be with them: Superman, the Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Booster Gold, and the others. They'll be fine…" Robin felt a sense of relief from Raven's words. Smiling to himself, he placed his hand on Raven's, which was still on Robin's shoulder.

"Thanks, Raven. I'm really glad you're here with me."

(Not even half as glad as I am with you…) Raven thought to herself.

Robin got up from the sofa.

"You know, Raven? Let's work on some flaws that need some serious tune-ups."

"Why, Robin? We already did our monthly maintenance check on the entire tower, and everything's fine."

"I wasn't talking about the tower. I'm talking about… you."

Raven fixed a serious stare at Robin and got up from her seat.

"… What do you mean by that?"

"Out of all the Titans, you depend on your powers more than any of us. It just seems you depend on your powers _way_ too often. Depending too much on your greatest strength can be your greatest weakness."

Raven's eyes glowed white as she lets her powers flow through her hands.

"Why don't you try to prove that theory to me, Boy Wonder?"

Robin removed his gloves and cracked his knuckles.

"It'll be a pleasure."

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!"

Raven used her powers to move the sofa and had it thrown right at Robin. Robin leapt into the air and somersaulted right over the sofa. Seeing Raven open, Robin headed right for her. Raven moved three more sections of the couch and used them as a barricade to block Robin's path. When Robin came to a halt, he noticed that something was falling right down for his head.

It was a microwave! Robin leapt out of its way right before it crashed into the floor. After a few rolls, Robin took out a bomb and threw it at Raven. Hitting the ground, the little bomb exploded into a huge smokescreen. Raven covered her eyes and coughed, losing her concentration on her surroundings.

When the smoke cleared, Robin came from behind and wrapped his left arm around her waist. Without giving her any time to react, he then placed his right hand on the left side of her neck. Raven froze where she stood.

"You see, Raven? You really depend too much on your powers and take your other abilities for granted. I could have snapped your neck in this very situation you're in. I could have used a combat knife and slit your veins. I…"

Robin didn't realize until now how incredibly soft her skin really was. He began stroking the side of her neck, feeling his pulse pound harder.

"… I…"

Raven was completely at his mercy. Jaw trembling and cheeks blushing, Raven dared not move an inch. Raven could feel Robin's breath brush against her neck. She bent her head further to her right, wanting him to kiss her neck. As she felt Robin's arm wrap more around her waist, she slowly snaked her hand on Robin's.

Robin felt her silky hair rub into his nose. He took in her scent, making him crave for more. Robin closed his eyes and let his lips descend closer to her neck, and closer… and closer….

Robin quickly took his arms off of Raven and walked off to the doorway out of the main lounge.

"Just forget what I just said, Raven. You did great. There-there's something I need to do." By the time Robin left, Raven fell to her knees.

"… All this power… and I had none to push him away…" Ravenwhispered toherself.

Meanwhile, Robin was still walking down the hallway, heading to the main security system. Robin slowly came to a stop and rested his back on the wall. Rubbing his arm, he felt his cheeks heating up.

"What the hell was I thinking? I was going to…" The very image of Raven came to his eyes. The image of her smiling at him, combing her purple hair with her hand, gazing at him with her beautiful purple eyes…

Robin blushed even harder as he tried to get that image out of his head.

"… What's happening to me?"

… to be continued.


	6. Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

"MAN, WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!"

Robin practiced his shadow boxing in his personal quarters. Robin could feel the sweat pour down his face as his punches and kicks intensified, feeling that every strike can shatter bones. Robin growled to himself.

"I almost took advantage of one of my teammates! I almost lost control down there! I had no right to touch her like that! NO RIGHT AT ALL!!" Feeling like he was about to reach his boiling point, Robin ran towards the punching bag, leapt into the air and performed a spinning back kick. The very kick knocked the bag right off the ceiling and had it slam onto the floor.

A knock tapped on his door. A very careful knock.

"Uh, Robin? Can I come in?"

Robin's eyes widen underneath his mask. After putting shirt and cape back on, Robin opened the door. Raven rubbed her shoulder as she nervously looked into Robin's eyes.

"Hey, uh, I was thinking about what you said to me earlier. About me depending on my powers too much."

"Like I said, Raven, just forget about it. Besides, didn't you say that you need to focus on your powers at all times so they won't go out of control?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. However, after that duel downstairs at the main lounge, it had me thinking. Maybe I can develop other skills besides my magic. And don't worry about me losing control. I can still keep my emotions in check when you… train me."

Robin raised a brow.

"Train you?? I don't think you need any-"

"Robin, please. I don't want to feel… powerless…"

Robin slightly looked away from Raven's eyes and looked down to the floor.

(… I'm so sorry…)

"Robin? You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'll train at 19:00 hours at the Combat Room. You better be there."

"Where else am I going to be?"

"Excellent. See ya there."

Raven left Robin's room. As soon as Robin's door closed, Raven stood right where she was and rubbed her shoulder again.

The invitation had Raven wear a smile on her face.

* * *

The Combat Room resembled that of a martial arts dojo, with the floor made of wood and enormous mirrors on all four walls. Robin, wearing black spandex shorts and a skin-tight gray tank-top shirt, was doing his stretches while waiting for Raven. After a number of stretches, Robin stood on his hands and performed a nearly perfect split. 

The steel doors opened. In came Raven, wearing a pair of black spandex pants and a skin-tight red tank-top shirt. Robin closed his legs and rolled himself up.

"Hey, Raven! Good to-"

Robin's eyes widen underneath his mask when he checked out what Raven was wearing. Seeing her in her skin-tight outfit, the heat began to rush up to his face.

**(… _Whoa_, _MAMA_…)**

"Uh, Robin? Are you okay? Maybe we should reschedule and-"

"NO, NO! EVERYTHING'S FINE! No better time than now. Let's begin with the stretches…"

The beginning of the training went off with a good start. After all the stretching, Robin and Raven decided to train under the discipline of Jeet Kune Do, the way of the intercepting fist. From the importance of keeping on your toes to the basics of punching and kicking, Raven has proven to be a fast learner! With just a few tries, it seemed she has mastered the basics within an hour.

Robin was very impressed to say the least.

"Okay, again!" Robin commanded. Robin held his palms up to Raven. With a good ki-yaah, Raven delivered a good combination of punches with a pair of roundhouse kicks to the head. Robin absorbed all the strikes with his padded hands.

"Very good! Looks like I got myself a sparring partner!" Robin commented. Raven smiled.

"Who knows? Next thing you know, it'll be ME who'll be the teacher," Raven responded.

"… Is that so?" Robin removed the pads off his hands and tossed a pair of sleeveless gloves to Raven. Robin put on a pair of his own.

"If you're that confident… then show me how much you've learned…" Robin got into his Jeet Kune Do stance, similar to that of a boxer. At first, Raven froze where she stood and just stared at the Boy Wonder.

(I… I hope I didn't offend him…) Raven reluctantly put her gloves on and mimicked Robin's stance. Both Titans circled one another, waiting to see who would be the first to make a move. Losing patience, Raven lunged at her leader and threw a lot of jabs, hooks and uppercuts at him.

None of them connected. Proving to be the most agile of the team, Robin danced around every blow she could muster. Feeling frustrated, Raven prepared to throw a huge blow at Robin's head. Just as she was about to deliver, Robin's fist stopped an inch away from Raven's face. The wind from Robin's quick fist flew through Raven's hair.

"Too slow."

Raven let out a battle-cry and threw a front kick for the stomach. Robin blocked it easily. Raven threw more kicks, ranging from front kicks to spin kicks. Raven unleashed a spinning back kick for Robin's chest, but Robin dodged it easily and lightly pushed Raven off balance with one hand. Raven landed pretty hard on the side of her body.

"What did I tell you about telegraphing your attacks?" With a light growl, Raven got up lunged at Robin again. With a huge ki-yaaah, Raven unleashed a huge right cross for Robin's face.

Robin did not block it.

Robin felt the impact of Raven's fist, looking like Kenshin receiving a fist from Kaoru in "Rurouni Kenshin". After spinning around awkwardly, Robin collapsed onto his back.

"ROBIN!!" Raven immediately took off her gloves and knelt down for her fallen comrade. Raven cradled him in her arms.

"ROBIN, SAY SOMETHING!"

"ORO!" Robin exclaimed, feeling spirals spinning from his eyes.

"Just sit tight. I'll heal you…" Raven closed her eyes and began to chant.

"… Raven… there's something I need to tell you…" Robin said weakly. Raven opened her eyes and brought her face close to Robin.

"… Closer…" Robin whispered. Raven brought her ear close to his lips.

"... Fooled you..." Robin smiled to himself and giggled.

"… WHY YOU…" Raven punched Robin lightly in the stomach for pretending to be hurt. Robin let out grunt, but he laughed soon after he felt some of the air get knocked out of him.

"Oh, man! You should have seen your face! OH, ROBIN! ROBIN, SAAAAAYY SOMETHING!" Robin said, saying it in a girly way.

Grinning, Raven placed her hands on Robin's waist and began to tickle him. Robin began to laugh uncontrollably as he kicked the air. Raven straddled on Robin's stomach and continued to assault him with her tickling, bringing them now to his armpits.

"That's what you get for getting me all worried!" Raven said, giggling to herself. Robin was laughing so hard that tears were beginning to soak up his mask. In a flash, Robin had himself switch places with Raven. Robin straddled on her stomach and began to tickle her back.

Raven laughed like never before. She laughed so uncontrollably that she almost felt like she was about to wet her pants. Robin snaked his hand to her back, hoping to find another tickling spot. Robin began to lightly tickle an area three inches away from Raven's lower spine.

Raven whipped her head back and let out a light moan. She closed her eyes and bit her lip from that very touch.

"R-Robin… You… you touched my…"

Robin looked at Raven with confusion.

"What's the matter, Raven? All I did was…"

Robin unknowingly rubbed that very spot with his fingers again. The great sensation from Robin's very touch rushed from her lower spine through her entire body. Raven arched her back and let out a gigantic moan of ecstasy, so loud that it filled the entire Combat Room. Raven breathed heavily and felt her cheeks turn red.

"…That was… so… wonderful…" Raven whispered. Robin finally realized what he did. His physical contact with Raven got personal. WAY too personal…

Robin placed her carefully on the floor and turned away. Sitting in an Indian Stance, Robin let his hair hide his eyes and blushed deeper than ever.

"I. AM. SOOOOO. SORRY…" Robin said. Raven slowly opened her eyes and weakly looked at his back.

"… No. It… it was my fault. I should have-"

"I have to go. I… I better be going before… before I do anything worse." Feeling ashamed of what he put her through, Robin left immediately. Raven was still on the floor, still recovering from Robin's sensual touch. Raven rubbed her fingers on the very spot that drove her crazy.

All she felt was nothing. Nothing at all.

"… It's not even a sexual spot. How did Robin do that?" Raven asked herself. Suddenly, her eyes widen.

"I have to do research on this. I must look up the Book of Azar. I must look up ALL the books. NOW." Raven immediately let her black aura engulf her and teleport her to her room.

* * *

Out on the huge balcony, Robin leaned on the steel rails. He let out a breath as he looked up to the full moon and shining stars. Robin was glad to be out at this time of night, since the temperature was just right and the air was so fresh. 

"I was such a jerk. We've been alone in this tower for one day, and already I was going to forbidden territories," Robin said to himself, remembering the way Raven reacted by his very touch. Robin leaned his chin onto his arms on the rail.

"Maybe it's better if we keep our distance from each other until the others get here. Maybe that way, I won't piss her off the way Beast Boy and Cyborg did." Robin pictured Raven reaching her boiling point with him, feeling her dark aura ready to crush him like an insect.

"Remember me, kid?"

The voice of a young man startled Robin and got him backflipping into fighting position. Robin faced the shadowed man, whose red cape flowed with the wind. When the young man came out of the shadows, Robin formed slits out his masked eyes and tightened his fists. The masked man rolled his head and cracked his neck. Smiling underneath his mask, he got into a fighting position of his own.

"… You…" Robin rasped, preparing for the worst.

… to be continued.

* * *

Hey, you guys. Bleeding Wings here. First off, I'm very grateful for all my reviewers who helped me stay in the game. At first, I didn't think I was doing that well, since I wasn't receiving that many reviews. However, after reading your reviews, that encouraged me enough to hold on tight. I know I'm not as good as those who have received 80 or over 100 reviews, but I'll do what I can. Again, thank you all. 

I won't be able to update my story on a daily basis like other fanfic writers do because I have very little time. So it's very likely that I'll update this fanfic every Sunday afternoon. I hope I'm making the right move.

In the next chapter, I'm going to do something really special for this romantically funny fic. Hopefully, Chapter 7 will rake up more reviews than the last six. What am I going to do, do you ask? Well, you'll just have to find out next Sunday. Take care, everyone!


	7. Time For A Hot Date!

Previously, on "Tear Down The Wall!" chapter 6, Robin and Raven spent their first night together without the other Titans taking up space in Titans Tower. The two spent the remaining evening in the Combat Room to improve Raven's fighting abilities. After kidding around with Raven, the two started to fool around and got a little more personal with each other.

MUCH too personal…

Feeling ashamed of what he put Raven through, Robin spent the night alone out in the balcony. To his surprise, an intruder caught him off-guard and faced Robin, hoping to end the night with a good fight!

Now, the story continues…

"Remember me, kid?" Robin heard the young man's voice and flipped backwards into fighting position. He raised his fists as he saw the shadowed man stand on the rail to the balcony with incredible balance. The man hopped off the rail and stepped out of the shadows, letting his red cape flow with the wind. Smiling underneath his mask, he cracked his neck and got into the fighting position of his own.

"… you…" Robin rasped, looking into the skull-mask's eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but the last time we fought I was going pretty easy on you. All I was having was a little fun…" Red X popped out a pair of short swords out of his hands, preparing to slice Robin down to ribbons. Robin quickly took a pair of steel sticks out of his boots and twirled them in his hands, preparing to use the Filipino art of Kali.

"This time, I'm not holding anything back! I live for the fight, and you deliver it better than anyone! Here I come, Robin…" Red X ran to his opponent and slashed away at Robin. Robin blocked blow after blow of Red X's blades, sparks flying as steel clashed into steel. After another successful block, Robin immediately brought his left stick down towards Red X's skull. Red X blocked it successfully, but he felt Robin's strength rattle his body.

From there on, it was Robin's turn to get into the offensive. Robin attacked Red X head on with his steel sticks, fighting with great speed despite the weight of his weapons. Red X felt he was getting into trouble, feeling for the first time that he was biting much more than he can chew. Red X ducked Robin's horizontal strike to his head and leg-sweep him. Just as soon as Robin fell onto his back, Red X thrust his short swords down to Robin's skull.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Red X screamed. Robin blocked the blades with his left stick and smashed Red X's skull with the other. The blow was so powerful that it lifted Red X right off his feet.

Red X felt the stick's impact, dropped the short swords and fell to the ground. When Red X got his second wind and prepared to get up, he looked straight into the edge of his short sword, which was in Robin's hand.

"How… how can this be?"

"Game over, Red X. You lose."

"Not bad, kid. You really improved from our last fight."

Red X raised his hand to Robin, hoping he would help him up.

"No tricks. Honest." Reluctantly, Robin helped him up.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?"

"No reason. Ever since half of the planet's superheroes left Earth, things just got really dull around here. So I decided to come and have a little fun." Robin raised a brow at the master thief. Robin couldn't help it, but he chuckled to Red X's words. Red X chucked back. Seconds later, both boys laughed, looking more like buddies than enemies.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to have more than one sparring partner. Got to admit, you really had me up against the ropes."

"Another sparring partner? Who else did you-"

"Remember me, kid?"

Both boys looked to where the voice came from. The man's voice came from the shadows, standing on the rail with incredible agility. Letting the wind blow through his long hair, the man leapt off the rail and landed right in front of the boys. His mask covered his eyes really well, and his black-and-blue outfit made him look like the perfect bird of prey…

"… Nightwing…:" Robin formed slits out of his eyes and put up his fists. Nightwing smiled to himself, looking more amused than precautious.

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but the last time we fought I was going pretty easy on you. All I was having was a little fun…" Nightwing cracked his neck and put his hands up, getting into his Shaolin kung fu stance. Gritting his teeth, Robin got into his Jeet Kune Do stance. Red X stepped away from the two and left them space of their own, letting himself become a spectator to yet another duel.

"This time, I'm not holding anything back! I live for the fight, and you deliver it better than anyone! Here I come, Robin…"

(Huh?) Robin said to himself. With a huge ki-yaah, Nightwing ran towards Robin and delivered a cobra-quick punch to the head. Robin blocked it and immediately responded with a punch of his own to Nightwing's head. Nightwing blocked and punch, then Robin, then Nightwing again. The two young men traded blocks and punches with each other, seeing who's the swifter of the two. Red X hated to admit it, but he was starting to have a hard time keeping up with Robin and Nightwing.

Nightwing blocked another strike from Robin and smashed his right foot into Robin's outer-thigh, causing Robin's leg to give in. Nightwing followed with three good punches to the head, a front kick to the stomach and a swift outer crescent kick to the skull. Robin went down quickly.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Nightwing screamed. Nightwing leapt into the air and descended down towards Robin, preparing for a flying knee right into his chest. Robin quickly brought his legs up and caught Nightwing in his feet. Catching Nightwing off-guard, Robin pushed him into the air with his feet and leapt into the air with him. As both were mid-air, Robin grabbed Nightwing from behind and performed a menacing flying back-breaker! The concrete floor cracked from the impact.

Robin got up from the attack and took in a few breaths. Nightwing slowly opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of the victor.

"How… how can this be?"

"Game over, Nightwing. Uh… you lose."

"Not bad, kid. You really improved from our last fight."

Nightwing raised his hand to Robin, hoping he would help him up.

"No tricks. Honest." Reluctantly, Robin helped him up. Nightwing rubbed his back from the back-breaker.

"May I ask what the hell you're doing here?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to know that, too," Red X said.

"Just felt you need to be checked on, that's all. You're like a little brother to me, man. I just want to make sure you're living up to the mask. Besides, I was the first Robin and I don't want you to smear the name, if you know what I mean," Nightwing said.

"Come on, Nightwing. I can fight any guy at any level! Why don't we-"

"REMEMBER ME, KID?"

Robin slapped his hand over his eyes.

"… Not again…" Robin slowly turned his attention to the new voice and slowly removed his hand from his eyes. Who he saw was mysterious man hidden in the shadows. The masked man stood on the rail of the balcony with incredible agility. The man leapt off the rail elegantly and landed right in front of Robin. The masked man smiled as he removed his bow from his back and placed a deadly arrow into it.

"… Speedy!"

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but the last time we fought I was going pretty easy on you. All I was having was a little fun…"

Nightwing and Red X looked at each other confusingly and stepped back from yet another duel. Speedy smiled as he aimed his arrow squarely at Robin's chest.

"This time, I'm not holding anything back! I live for the fight, and you deliver it better than anyone! HERE I COME, ROBIN!" Speedy let loose his arrow at Robin, having at the tip of it a high-quality explosive. Robin swore to himself and leapt for cover, leaving behind his previous position a huge explosion from the arrow. Speedy fired another arrow, and another arrow, and another. Hails of arrows fired away at the Boy Wonder as Robin continued to run for cover.

Robin tripped on himself and fell to the ground. Robin got up and saw Speedy aiming another arrow squarely at Robin's head.

"… Victory is mine." Speedy fired his arrow at Robin's head. The arrow flew with fascinating speed, heading right for Robin's nose.

Robin caught the arrow in his hand.

"… What?" Speedy fired another arrow. Robin caught that one, too.

"NO WAY!" Speed quickly fired one last explosive arrow. The arrow connected, causing Robin's head to whip to the right.

"ROBIN!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"The word of the day is 'OW'," Red X said.

Robin slowly turned his head to Speedy. To Speedy's surprise, Robin caught the last arrow in his mouth! Robin broke the first two arrows like twigs with his hands. He then broke the last one with one big bite.

"I'VE… HAD… ENOUGH!" Robin ran towards Speedy at amazing speed and landed a perfect punch into Speedy's jaw. After that punch connected, over a dozen fists landed into Speedy's stomach, ribs, and skull. Dozens more fists were heading Speedy's way.

"WAAAAAATATATATATATATATATATATATAAAAH!" Robin exclaimed. After nine-nine blows to Speedy, Speedy staggered and had stars spin around his head. Robin raised his fist and prepared for the final blow.

"WATAAAAAAAHHHH!" Robin delivered a thunderous fist into Speedy's head, sending Speedy flying into the concrete wall and getting him embedded into it. Speedy eventually fell out of the wall and landed face-first into the floor. Speedy weakly looked up into the eyes of the victor.

"Not bad, kid. You really improved from… our last fight."

"Don't offer your hand to me, okay?"

"… How did you know I was gonna do that, Robin?" Red X and Nightwing helped Speedy up. Seeing how shaken up the two were, he knew that those two guys got just as much of a good beating as he did.

"Man, this is a weird night! All three of you guys got the nerve to come to Titans Tower just to TRY to kick my ass! Damn, you even said the same f----'in quote! What the hell's going on here!" Robin asked.

"Maybe we were brought here for a good reason, Robin. Maybe you need our help," Speedy theorized.

"Help? Help in WHAT!"

A fire elemental flew through the night sky and descended to Titan Tower's main balcony, seeing Robin in sight. The elemental lightly landed on the steel rail, folding his arms and looking squarely into Robin's eyes.

Robin slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"Oh, for the love of Mike. Now HOTSPOT is here," Robin muttered to himself.

Hotspot leapt off the rail and faced Robin. Just when Hotspot was about to open his mouth…

"Hotspot, don't say a word, PLEASE! We already know what you're gonna say."

"… Uh, you do?" Hotspot asked. Red X, Nightwing, Robin and Speedy lined up and faced Hotspot. Robin held out his hand and put out three fingers. Then two. Then one. All four of the boys cleared their throats. Then they all said to Hotspot:

"_**Remember me, kid?"**_

"_**I hate to break it to you, kid, but the last time we fought I was going pretty easy on you. All I was having was a little fuuuun…" **_

"_**This time, I'm not holding anything back! I LIIIIIVE for the fight, and you deliver it BEEETTTERRR than anyone! Here I come, Robin…"**_

"_**VICTORY IS MINE!" **_

"_**Game over. You lose."**_

"_**Not bad, KIIIIDDDD. You really improved from our last fight."**_

The fire elemental gawked at the boys very oddly, completely lost of words.

"Look, Hotspot. It's so obvious you were gonna say the same crap and try to take me on! What is this? SOME KIND OF A PRACTICAL JOKE! Robin asked.

"Robin, I wasn't gonna say all those things you guys thought I was gonna say," Hotspot said. The four boys eyed each other strangely. Robin scratched his head.

"… You weren't? Then… then what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Can I use your bathroom?" All the boys collapsed to Hotspot's question.

"YEAH! I WIN! GO HOTSPOT! GO HOTSPOT! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S BIRTHDAY!" In the main lounge, Hotspot won yet another fight in the hit classic, **Tekken 4. **Red X tossed his controller into the sofa in shock.

"Something's not right here! I can't believe I got creamed! I thought Heihachi Mishima is the best fighter of all!" Red X said.

"HAH! He's nothing compared to my main dude, KAZUYA MISHIMA! What number does that make now? Oh, I remember. That's my **50th VICTORY**!" Hotspot announced. Speedy went up to bat, selecting Hwoarang. Hotspot chose Jin Kazama.

A few feet away from the other boys, Robin and Nightwing were sharing a few words with each other.

"Any words from your friends, Tim?" Nightwing asked.

"Not yet, Dick. I really hope they're doing all right," Robin responded.

"We're all worried. It really was a good idea that Batman decided to split Earth's superhero populace in half. Hey, who did you decide to have in housesitting the Tower?" Nightwing asked.

"I decided to have Raven by my side," Robin said. Nightwing eyed Robin strangely.

"Raven!"

"Well, yeah. You almost sound like you disapprove of it."

"Not really. I thought you'd have Starfire by your side. Besides, she does look like a hot catch. Raven, however… well, she just looks kinda creepy."

"Creepy? Look, I chose Raven to be by my side because she's the most reliable Titan I can count on. She's more mature than the others, more focused on our missions, and she really has a good head on her shoulders." Nightwing started to smile to what Robin said.

"… You like her, don't you, Robin?" Robin felt his cheeks heat up.

"I didn't say that I LIKE her! I… I never thought of her in such a way at all!"

"Uh uh UUHHH! You're blushing! Admit it, Robin! You like her! You WANT her! Isn't that the main reason you two are alone here in the Tower?" Nightwing asked. Frowning, Robin looked away and blushed even harder.

"… You're an idiot…" Robin muttered. Nightwing grabbed Robin in a headlock and gave him a good noogie.

"ROBIN, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! HEY, YOU GUYS! ROBIN'S GOT A CRUSH ON A TEAMMATE! HE'S DYING TO GET LAID!" Nightwing shouted. The other boys put the game on pause and sat with Robin and Nightwing.

"Who's the girl?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah, come on! Tell us!" Red X said.

"Man, I bet it's Starfire!" Hotspot exclaimed.

"… It's Raven, okay? Look, I don't know what I really feel about her. She's smart, very well-focused, and got powers that are really reliable for the team."

"Yeah, but on a personal level, how do you think of her?" Speedy asked. Robin began to rub his shoulder, feeling pretty nervous.

"Well… she's kinda… cute. Really cute. Okay, she's a damn knockout! I just don't want to get too personal with her because it could effect how the Teen Titans do the job. Relationships could just get in the way," Robin said.

"Man, I thought it was Starfire he had a crush on," Speedy said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hotspot said.

"I say you should go for it! Take her, man! Seize the day!" Nightwing said.

"But Nightwing-"

"Come on, Robin. I know how the Bat would at times stress the importance of not letting relationships get in the way of duty, but he also said that no man could ever be an island. Dude, why not relax and take her out on a date? And don't worry about a chance of a major invasion. Besides, you guys will be ready at all times," Nightwing said.

"He's got a point there. Take her with you, get out there and let loose! See what happens from there," Red X said.

"But guys-"

"NO buts, Robin! Here, I want you to take these tickets. These are two of the last tickets to WRESTLEMANIA XXI! I know a lot of people who turn from strangers into real couples after leaving that phenomenal event! GO FOR IT!" Speedy said. Speedy whipped out a pair of Wrestlemania tickets, ready for the taking.

"Hmph. Wrestling's fake. Don't bother going to that snore, Robin. Here's an even better event you can take her to: A LINKIN PARK CONCERT! I heard that Linkin Park is coming to Jump City performing at the Phanuel Park tomorrow night! THAT'S the place to be, man!" Red X exclaimed. Red X whipped out a pair of Linkin Park tickets to Robin, ready for the taking.

"No way. How in the world can they communicate to each other through all that noise! HERE'S the place: Medieval Times! While you guys watch the knights lock swords, you two can have a nice conversation, enjoy your meals and get to know each other a little better. How about it?" Nightwing asked, holding out a pair of Medieval Times tickets.

"Man, I'd tear up all those tickets! Why not get yourself and Raven on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno? It would be pretty cool to be on television and get interviewed by one of the coolest and funniest personalities in America! Imagine it, man: sitting alongside Brad Pitt, Snoop Dogg, or even that hot babe from Elektra! THAT'S definitely the place to be!" Hotspot said.

"… Oh, man. Where am I to take her? I can't decide." Robin asked himself.

"WrestleMania XXI!"

"The Tonight Show!"

"LINKIN PARK!"

"Medieval Times!"

Robin was surrounded by four of his friends, tickets from four events all in his face.

"… Okay. I'm going to take Raven to…"

… _**to be continued.**_


	8. The Invitation

Speedy, Hotspot, Red X and Nightwing were heading out for the night. All four of the young warriors felt satisfied with their duels with Robin. Besides, a defeat can be far more educational than a victory.

"Take care, Robin," Speedy said.

"Good luck with the sorceress," Hotspot said.

"Next time we meet, I'm gonna kick your ass for real!" Red X said.

"Thanks, you guys. You were all a real big help," Robin responded.

"Anytime," Red X, Hotspot and Speedy said. Seconds later, the three boys were gone. Nightwing was the last to leave Titans Tower. Just before he was about to head back to Gotham, he turned his attention to Robin.

"Tim, just remember. You gotta be a gentleman to her, okay? Just go with the flow, take it easy and be a good listener as well as a good talker."

"No prob, Dick. I got it all in the bag."

"Good. I'll say 'hi' to Bruce for you when he gets back to Gotham."

"Okay, Dick. Take care. And thanks for the tickets."

"No problem, little bro. Have a good time tomorrow."

After ruffling up Robin's hair, Nightwing left. It was past midnight, but some of the lights were still dimly lit throughout the tower. Robin felt a huge sense of excitement when he held a pair of tickets in his very hands.

"Oh man. I really hope I'm doing the right thing. What if Raven doesn't dig where I'm gonna take her? Damnit. I gotta stop thinking like this." Robin said to himself. Robin headed down the hallway and was about to head back to his room. Just as he was meters away from his room, Robin stopped at his tracks.

"Aw, hell. Why wait for tomorrow morning when I can ask her right now?" Robin passed right by his room and took the elevator to Raven's bedroom.

Minutes later, Robin stood right in front of Raven's room. Robin let out a breath and cracked his neck to loosen up. Robin knocked on her door.

"Uh, Raven? Raven, can I talk to you?"

No answer.

Robin knocked on her door again.

"Hey, Raven? There's something I really need to ask you."

Still, there was no answer. Robin found this to be quite strange because Raven was known to stay up later than any other Titan. Robin's heart began to pound with worry.

"Computer. Locate Raven."

"/_Raven is located in her quarters./"_

In a split second, Robin pressed a few buttons to Raven's door.

"Manual override. Alpha niner crimson."

"/_Password, please?/"_

"Always outnumbered, never outgunned."

"/_Password accepted. Please enter./"_

The door to Raven's room slowly opened. At first, Robin felt he was looking into a pathway to the House of Terror when the moonlight shined through the room. The room was so darkly designed that any normal person would feel his blood run cold at first impression. However, he didn't let that bother him at all; Raven may need his help, no matter what!

When Robin stepped foot into Raven's bedroom, he nearly tripped on something that easily toppled over. When he looked down, he realized that he knocked over a bunch of books. He then saw more than 60 percent of her floor was covered with more books! Books on sorcery, the human anatomy, telepathy, even romance novels from Azarath. Robin carefully stepped over the books, hoping none of them would get damaged.

(I know how she likes to read, but to the point of going THIS far?)

Robin noticed only one light lit. It was the light on her desk, shining over Raven's head as she slept on a huge hard-case book.

(Son of a gun. She must have been doing some serious research for hours. Whatever she was researching on, it must be pretty major. Since she's all right, I'll just leave her right at her desk. Don't want to disturb sleeping beauty.) Robin thought to himself. Just when he was about to make a 180, he heard Raven mumbling to herself in her sleep. Feeling curiosity sink its fangs into him, Robin stepped closer to hear Raven, close enough to be three feet away from her.

"…Robin. You're… so far away. I… I can't reach you. Don't leave me…" Still in her dream state, Raven began to sob. A tear dripped down her face and got absorbed by the Book of Azar she was sleeping on. Robin couldn't help feeling his heart grow heavy.

"Why, Robin? Why Starfire? Why did you choose her over me? If only…" Raven began to cry in her sleep.

"… If only I told you how much I… how much I…" Robin's heart grew heavier, heavier than lead. Deeply moved, Robin gently put his arms underneath her legs and on her back and lifted her off her seat. With Raven cradled in his arms, Robin carefully and slowly walked to her bed, lifted off the covers with his foot and softly placed her in bed. Robin knew she was having a dream, but hearing such a dream was starting to make his eyes water. Robin placed the covers on her.

"Raven… I had no idea…" Robin wiped Raven's tears away with a finger and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll ask you tomorrow," Robin whispered. Robin left her room and had the door close behind him. However, the heaviness in his heart was still there.

"I had no idea she felt that way about me. No idea at all…"

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn. To her surprise, she found herself sleeping in her own bed. 

"Whoa. Maybe I do have the case of sleepwalking," Raven said to herself. After showering up and fixing herself up, Raven headed to the main lounge.

"Man. I haven't realized until now how quiet it is around here. Well, that shouldn't be a complaint, remembering how Beast Boy would keep pestering me," Raven said to herself. Just as she was about to enter the lounge, she took in a succulent scent coming from the kitchen within the lounge.

"Holy DAMN! That smells great!" Raven entered the lounge to see what's cookin'. She saw Robin wearing the "Kiss the Chef" apron and a chef's hat, cooking one of his favorite delicacies. Hearing the door open, Robin turned his attention to Raven.

"Good mornin', Raven!" Robin said with enthusiasm. Raven was taken aback from Robin's behavior, knowing how at times he can be the most serious of the Teen Titans. After finishing up his cooking, Robin quickly removed his cooking attire and walked to Raven. She was taken more aback when he presented his arm to her, looking like he wanted her to slip her arm around his.

"May I walk you to your table, madam?" Robin asked in such a gentlemanly way. Raven couldn't help but smile and ring their arms together, looking like they were married.

"By all means," Raven responded softly, feeling her cheeks heat up. Robin brought her to a lovely table for two and pulled a chair for her. Raven kindly sat into that very chair, pulled herself closer to the table and crossed her legs. The rising sun brought more life to the Titans.

"What's the occasion, Robin? You seem to be in such a good mood," Raven said.

"In a moment, Rave. I have something special for you…" Robin left the table and headed back to the kitchen. Now dressed up as a waiter, Robin brought her a saucer with plates of specials and nicely placed it on the table.

"Just for us, Raven. Fried rice with sliced German sausages, crunchy bacon, and scrambled eggs. Bon apetit…" Raven was awed from the delicacy and put a decent amount of her choices on her plate. Smiling to himself, Robin took his seat and took in his share of the food he prepared.

Robin and Raven were really enjoying their breakfast. Raven was nibbling on her food little by little, looking very ladylike. Robin was eating with manners as well.

"Robin, you still haven't told me why you're in such a good mood. What's going on?" Raven asked herself. Robin stopped eating and placed his fork and spoon on the table next to his plate.

(Okay, it's now or never…)

"Well, uh… I really feel that this could be a real special day for the both of us. I know how at times we would do our usual maintenance check on the tower and go through numerous training to hone our powers. But I want to do something different for once. So…" Robin nervously reached into his pocket and drew out a pair of tickets to Raven. Raven's eyes widen.

"Would you like to come with me later this evening to... Medieval Times? I think you've heard of it before."

"… Yeah… I've heard of it…"

"So how about it? It'll be great! Good meals, awesome entertainment, knights jousting, a dance in the ball-"

"Is this… a date?" Raven asked. Robin's cheeks blushed big time as he slightly turned away from her beautiful eyes.

"… Yeah, you could say that…" Robin whispered. Raven placed her fork down and took Robin's hand. As she felt her hand touch his, the nightmare of Robin choosing Starfire over her began to fade away.

"I'd be more than honored to." Robin knew she usually talked in a monotone way, but hearing that response from her sounded very lovely to him.

(His skin is so soft…) Raven reluctantly released his hand and got out of her seat. Robin was still in his seat, speechless from Raven's behavior.

"I really enjoyed the meal, Robin. Someday, I'll give you something in return. While I do my errands, why not get ready for tonight? I really hope this will be a night neither of us will forget…"

"That goes… ditto for me, Raven."

"Okay. Seeya in the evening." With a light smile on her face Raven left the main lounge. Robin was still in his seat, feeling the very hand that Raven caressed. A smile crept onto his face.

"Don't worry, Rave. This is one night you'll never... _ever _forget..."

Meanwhile, Raven was heading back to her room, preparing for perhaps the most important research of her lifetime.

"Could he be… could he be the one for me? I have to make sure it's him. If what my mother said is true, then…" Raven couldn't keep the excitement contained any longer.

"**THEN ROBIN WILL BE MINE!! MOVE OVER, STARFIRE! RAVEN IS GONNA MAKE ROBIN THE HAPPIEST MAN ON THE PLANET!"**

Raven began to dance the Cabbage Patch.

"**GO RAVEN! GO RAVEN! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOUR-"**

A nanosecond later, the hallway blew up from her black powers! The dust from the explosion slowly faded out, leaving the blown-up Raven with very little balance and feeling stars spinning around her head. Raven lost so much control over her powers that she looked as though a fat-ass dynamite blew up right in front of her face. Raven eventually shook off the explosion and dusted herself from all the black mess on her whole body.

"Whoa. Gotta calm down. I can't afford to make any assumptions. I must do more research. I MUST!" Feeling her mind clear for the first time, Raven teleported immediately back to her room and continued the research.

… to be continued.


	9. Let's get MEDIEVAL!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TRAVELING 1000 YEARS BACK IN TIME, WE ENTER THE AGE OF KNIGHTS FIGHTING FOR HONOR! FIGHTING FOR THE HEARTS OF DAMSELS! FIGHTING FOR GLORY! WELCOME TO MEDIEVAL TIMES!"

Trumpets boomed throughout the stadium. Spotlights flashed all around the arena and the audience, filling the thousands of fans with anticipation and excitement. While the "Lord of The Castle" takes his throne with his queen to introduce the people to the event, Robin and Raven sat comfortably at the table closest to the arena. Both of the Titans seemed quite nervous. Ever since they took their seats, neither Titan made eye contact.

"So, uh, Raven. Have you ever been to an event like this one? I mean, nobody's gonna die for real, but it should be fun to watch," Robin said nervously, fidgeting in his seat.

"I've watched some tournaments like this one back on Azarath. However, instead of using swords, they use sorcery. Rorek was considered the greatest wizard of all. He's pretty much as cool as your warrior legend, Robin. What's his name again?" Raven asked with some tension behind her voice. Raven was still too nervous to look at Robin as she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap.

"His name was… Beowulf. Yeah, that's it," Robin said, running his hand through his hair. While the host of the show, the "Lord of The Castle" began to introduce the six knights to the entire crowd, Robin and Raven scooted a little closer to each other while keeping their eyes solely on the arena. Robin felt his pulse beat a little harder when he got an idea.

(Just wrap your arm around her shoulder. That's what all guys do to girls.) Robin faked a yawn and stretched his arms out. After a good stretch, Robin wrapped his right arm around Raven's shoulder. Raven was taken aback a little from Robin's contact. However, Raven didn't complain at all. Smiling to Robin, Raven loosened up a little and rested her head on his shoulder. Robin smiled back, feeling that this night will be wonderful for both of them.

"**LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"**

From there, Robin and Raven were having just as much of a blast as everyone else. All the events before the knights' tournament were entertaining to the Titans, ranging from the dancing horses to catching the rings with lances.

The knight they got to root for was the black and white knight. However, neither of them wanted to wear the black 'n white crowns that everyone else in their section had to wear. All they wanted to do was enjoy the show… and each other's company.

"It would be pretty cool if you could be one of the knights. You'd make the perfect Black Knight," Raven said, imagining Robin as the seventh knight of Medieval Times.

"Hmph. I never thought of that before. That would be pretty cool," Robin responded.

"Would you fight for my honor, Sir Robin?" Raven asked, smiling slyly as she lifted her head off Robin's shoulder and gazed into his masked eyes. Robin brought his lips to her ears.

"… I'd lay my life on the line for you, Raven…" Robin whispered.

"… Robin…" Raven caressed Robin's face with the back of her left fingers, loving how soft the boy's skin was. Robin took Raven's hand and gently kissed it, just as a knight would do for his lady. Robin closed his eyes and kissed it even longer, loving how her sweet skin tasted. Raven felt she was about to melt like butter from Robin's kiss. As soon as his lips broke from her hand, Robin and Raven wrapped their arms around each other's waists and watched the show. As her grin widened, Raven gave Robin a long soft kiss on the cheek.

Eventually, the Black and White Knight won the tournament. Everyone wearing black and white crowns, Robin and Raven included, cheered for their champion. The Black and White Knight placed his foot on the "body" of the Green Knight, raising his sword in victory. Seeing who has become the champion of the night, the Lord of The Castle stood up from his throne to make an announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU YOUR CHAMPION! THE BLACK AND WHITE KNIGHT!"

The thousands of fans cheered on even louder, loving all the duels displayed by the knights.

"Now that we have a champion, it is tradition that our very champion must take the most beautiful maiden upon the audience and let that very knight have her ride on his steed and present the beauty to us all!"

Loving the idea, the fans cheered and whistled to his announcement. Robin and Raven kind of like the idea as well.

"HEY, BLACK AND WHITE KNIGHT! SHE'S RIGHT OVER HERE!" Robin screamed, pointing to Raven. Raven flushed out of embarrassment.

"Robin, cut it out. I'm not gonna get on his horse so people can check me out," Raven said, blushing a little harder.

"Raven, it's okay. The knight will just ride you around the arena just once. Besides, honest to God, you qualify more than any other girl in this arena," Robin said. Raven's heart felt moved by Robin's words.

"… Okay. Just this once." Raven stood up from her seat and reluctantly waved to the Black and White Knight. The B.W. Knight quickly galloped to Raven. Just as his white horse stopped and settled down, the B.W. Knight removed his helmet. With short blonde hair, the young knight had his eyes closed as he was about to present himself to Raven.

"My lady, I am Sir Vincent Hammerstein, your knight, your champion. It would be an honor for me to …" Sir Vincent slowly opened his eyes to Raven. When he got a good look at her, the knight's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. Strangely, the knight turned just as pale as Raven. Sir Vincent mouthed a few words to himself, words that Raven couldn't read at all.

"Uh, Sir Vinnie? Is something the matter? You look like you saw a ghost," Raven said dryly.

"Something like that, my lady. Ahem. If you'll excuse me…" The B.W. Knight placed his helmet back on and galloped away from Raven. Raven sat down in disappointment, feeling she wasn't worthy enough to ride with the knight and wave to the crowd. Raven let out sigh.

"Oh well. You win some, you lose some. Hey Robin. Let's split and grab us a nice Sundae. I hear there's a new flav-" Raven turned to her left and realized that Robin was gone.

"Robin!" Suddenly, it hit her. Raven quickly got up from her seat and leaned on the rail to the fighting arena. Out on the main battlefield was Robin, marching towards the B.W. Knight. The knight was slowly and unknowingly galloping away from Robin, but Robin was catching up.

Raven didn't know what the B.W. Knight muttered to himself, but the Boy Wonder sure did. Besides, he was excellent in the art of reading lips. He read every word the B.W. Knight mouthed, and boy was Robin MAD!

"ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE? PLEASE GET BACK HERE!" Raven shouted with a tone of concern. Robin heard her, but he didn't listen. His focus was mainly on the champion.

"HEY, MEDIEVAL ASSHOLE! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Robin screamed. The horse made a 180 turn to the Boy Wonder. The B.W. Knight stared down at Robin, but Robin didn't care at all that he was on his horse or that he was armed with a broadsword.

"I want you go back there and apologize to Raven RIGHT NOW!" Robin demanded.

"You want me to apologize to that disgusting creature you call a woman? PUH-LEASE! I've seen GORGONS that are far more beautiful that HER!" Those words made Robin grind his teeth.

"I know what you mouthed in front of Raven's face. You said 'That was the most hideous demon I've ever seen.' Mr. Champ, you dishonored my lady. It's my duty to get MEDIEVAL on your ass and make you pay for disrespecting her!" Robin announced.

The thousands looked to each other and spoke to one another about this unexpected turn of events. Raven's eyes focused solely on her date facing the Black and White Knight. She knew that Robin was an excellent warrior, but she grew more worried when she realized that the other five knights could join in on the fight and take him down.

"Hmph. I accept your challenge, boy…" The B.W. Knight removed his gauntlet and threw it at Robin's feet. Robin picked up the gauntlet and slowly crushed it with his bare hand. Robin tossed the gauntlet away, brought his fingers to his mouth and let out an enormous whistle. A beautiful, powerful black horse galloped with great speed towards Robin. With incredible agility, Robin got on the speeding horse and mounted on it perfectly. Bringing the horse under control, Robin slowed his horse down and turned around to face the champion. With eyes of daggers on the champ, Robin took out a pair of birdarangs and combined them to create the most fascinating sword he ever wielded. Robin pointed his blade squarely at the fairly distant knight.

"You have fouled Raven's very name, knight. I will fight for my lady's honor. And I will show you no mercy…" Hearing his words, Raven smiled and felt her face blush.

"Robin… you're unbelievable…" Robin galloped to Raven. After getting his huge, wild steed to settle down, Robin sheathed his sword and turned his eyes to his date.

"My dear Raven. Your honor is at stake, and I will glady fight for it. Do I have your blessing, m'lady?" Robin asked, almost sounding like a knight. Gazing into his eyes, Raven stood up, reached into her pocket and took out a dark blue handkerchief. Raven tossed the handkerchief to Robin, letting him grasp it easily. Robin closed his eyes and brought the hankie to his nose, relishing Raven's very scent. After one nice inhale, Robin opened his eyes to his beloved.

"… He will pay for the dishonor he brought upon you…" Robin said.

"Much faith in you I have…" Raven responded, feeling the fun of getting into character.

"**_YAAAAHHHH!"_** Robin and his steed rode off to the other side of the arena. Robin unsheathed his sword, preparing for the duel with the Champion. The fans roared with excitement, realizing that the show is far from over.

As Raven sat on her seat, pink hearts popped out of her eyes as she leaned on her hands and smiled.

"… Robin…"

Robin and the Champion roared as their horses galloped at top speed towards each other, looking like two trains heading on a collision course. Their swords shined from the spotlight, both swords very finely forged and as sharp as Dr. Fate's mind. Their swords clashed, letting the crowd roar with tremendous enthusiasm. Robin seemed to be unharmed, but the Champion looked like he was close to getting dismounted from Robin's strike. The two warriors turned around and galloped for another pass. Robin and the knight roared for blood once again. Their swords clashed, but this time they didn't intend to pass each other. Still mounted on their steeds, Robin and the B.W. Knight let their swords light the dark arena with sparks flying from their very blades. Clash after clash, the two fighters let their steel and their fighting spirits battle on. The warriors lock swords, seeing who'll out-muscle whom.

"Hey, just take it easy, kid. It's only a show," The B.W. knight muttered, feeling his muscles reaching their limit.

"Show or not, nobody disrespects Raven and gets away with it. NOBODY!" Robin took a few feet away from the knight and knocked the broadsword away from the knight's very hand. Robin hopped on top of his horse's back and kicked the knight squarely in the head, knocking him right off his horse and hit the dirt. The crowd got up from their seat and cheered for Robin. The B.W. Knight shook off the dirt and removed his helmet. Just as he was about to get up, he looked squarely into the tip of Robin's blade. Robin slammed his sword tip-first into the dirt and grabbed the knight by the breastplate.

"Now apologize to Raven. If you don't, I'm gonna get really, REALLY angry…" Robin heard metal clattering behind him. The Red and Yellow Knight, the Yellow Knight, the Blue Knight, the Red Knight and the Green Knight were side-by-side, ten yards away from Robin and armed with swords and spears. All of the knights felt their knees shaking.

"Okay, kid. Just calm down and step away from the Black and White Knight. Nobody wants to get hurt," the Blue Knight said very nervously.

"… so you decided to side with him. That means you too felt that Raven is a demon!" Robin said.

"WAIT A SEC, KID. THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT! WE JUST-" Robin threw the Black and White Knight at the other knights and knocked them all down like bowling pins. Feeling more pissed than ever, Robin let out a battle-cry and ripped off his shirt and cape. His rock-chiseled muscles glistened from the spotlights, showing how ripped Robin truly was. All the girls screamed with delight from Robin's physique.

Raven was no exception. Raven felt more hearts flutter out of her body. She screamed like a fan of a boy band and let her tongue hang out as she set her eyes on Robin's solid chest.

"**OH ROOOOBIN! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT _ALL_ OFF**!" Raven screamed, waving a bunch of 1 bills to him.

An extremely pissed off Robin marched towards the six knights, with no concern for his own safety of whatsoever. As he stopped three yards from the knights, Robin cracked his knuckles.

"… Every one of you is gonna _**DIIIIIEEE**_!"

Robin transformed from a cool date to a rampaging beast bent on destruction! As for the knights, every one of them was dead meat. Robin brought everything to the table- Aikido, Taekwondo, Drunken Boxing, Vale Tudo, Professional Wrestling, French Fencing, Kendo, and his personal favorite- Jeet Kune Do!

The knights didn't stand a chance. Three of the knights got smacked around like rag dolls while the other three felt the wrath of his grappling techniques. The Green Knight tried one time to crawl away from Robin's wrath, but Robin quickly grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him back in.

Eventually, the battle was over. Robin was left unscathed while the six knights were left piled on top of each other, looking like they were from the junkyard. The entire capacity crowd got up from their seats and cheered for Robin! With a face of stone, he left the knights with one thing to remember him by: pain.

After watching what Robin did for her, Raven in a way felt in a stage of ecstacy.

"WOW! What a man! That guy is one of the coolest and sexiest men I've ever seen!" one girl said out loud. Raven smiled to herself.

"That's right, girls. And he's all mine…"

Later that evening, the cute couple left the Medieval Times with the thousands of other fans. Feeling they had a really kickass time, Robin and Raven held hands as they walk on.

"You were really amazing out there, Robin. You didn't really have to fight those knights, though."

"I know, Raven. But I can't stand anyone disrespecting you in any way. I care too much about you for letting that slip by."

(He HAS to be the one…)

Just as they were about to pass a beautiful water fountain, Robin led Raven to the fountain and had her sit with him on the fountain's edge.

"Did you have a good time at Medieval Times?"

"Definitely, Robin. You make it sound as though this night is far from over."

"… I couldn't say it any other way…" Robin took out another pair of tickets. When Raven read what the tickets are for and where it's located, her jaw dropped.

"… Linkin Park?"

"Mmmm Hmmm…."

"… The most incredibly mega-awesome alternative band in the world?"

"The one and only."

"**ROBIN, YOU SO SERIOUSLY RULE!"**

Raven gave Robin a big hug. Happy that Raven would be excited about their next event for the evening, Robin hugged her back. Most of the time, Robin would see Raven as a stick in the mud outside of taking on missions and bringing down bad guys. However, on this very night, he saw Raven's spirit ascending higher than ever.

For the first time, Raven was truly happy, and willing to express it.

Not only did he find it invigorating, but he also found it… puzzling.

(Huh? No explosions from her powers? What's going on here?)

"Robin, let's go!"

"Hey, Raven-"

"Ask me later! Come on!"

In a flash, Raven's powers engulfed both of the Titans, sending them to the Linkin Park Concert…

… to be continued.


	10. So I'm breaking the habit TONIGHT!

"**WHAT'S UP, JUMP CITY!**"

Tens of thousands of fans roared from Chester's madass voice. The fans raised their hands and made a huge wave throughout the crowd. All thirty thousand fans felt honored to meet the most musically powerful band in history: Linkin Park!

"How's everyone feelin' tonight?" Mike Shinoda, the emcee, asked. The entire capacity crowd responded with a huge long cheer for the band.

"Yeah, that's right. We all here go wild, feed the hunger in your soul, and LET LOOSE!" The fans roared once again. Hundreds of young women closest to the stage sat on the shoulders of their boyfriends screamed for the band, some of them even lifting up their shirts and flashing them.

As the band was prepared to play, high above in mid-air was Robin and Raven. The Titans sat onRaven's black magical saucer, feeling like it was the best seat in the house.

"This was a great idea, Rave. No way in hell anyone will cause any trouble for us," Robin said, munching on a small bag of Doritos, later on washed down by a nice bottle of clean water.

"None of the fans below know that we're up here. And that leaves us more privacy…" Raven said, eating her vanilla ice cream on a waffle cone.

"LET'S DO IT!" Chester, the vocalist, screamed. As soon as the fans screamed for music, the band blasted their guitars and drums away. Suddenly, creepy music crawled onto all the fans, Robin and Raven included. It was one of their main favorites: **Lying From You!**

_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(Lying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm _

(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)

I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk for who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
Cuz the more I push the more I'm pulling away cuz I'm

(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is ME)

While Linkin Park was doing the second verse, Robin and Raven were kind of banging their heads like everybody else. Sitting hip to hip, both of the Titans were deep into the music. Robin turned his eyes to Raven. When he saw her bathed under the silver moonlight, his jaw dropped a little and his eyes widened. Under the silver moon, Raven was truly beautiful through Robin's eyes. Her smile, her body, her hair: she was the epitome of perfection. Smiling to himself, Robin slowly snaked his hand onto Raven's silky thigh and slowly ran his hand up and down. Raven let out a light gasp, but she didn't undo her crossed legs. Letting out a light giggle, Raven lightly smudged Robin's nose with her ice cream.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed. Raven giggled a little more, seeing how silly Robin was with a smudge of vanilla on the tip of his nose.

"I'll clean that up for you…" Raven leaned closer to Robin's face, closed her eyes and slowly licked the ice cream off his nose with the tip of her little tongue. Robin couldn't help but freeze right where he sat. Grinning, Raven slowly relished the cream that she licked off from Robin.

"Mmmmm… that was real good. Someday… I'll let you take a lick out of me…" Raven's words raised Robin's body temp incredibly.

"… Raven…"

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This _

(You)  
No turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is me)

All the fans screamed when the band was finished. The entire crowd felt their spirits rising, knowing that the concert is totally far from over. The band fed their fans' hunger with more songs, like **P5hng Me Awy, One Step Closer, Forgotten, Don't Stay, Points of Authority, and Breaking the Habit**.

The next song they started playing now is **Easier To Run. **

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

As the song continued, Raven started to feel tears coming down her face.

"Raven? What's wrong?"

"… no, it's okay. This song just makes me cry whenever it plays. I'll be fine…" Raven said. As the song plays on, the prophecy Slade brought to her eyes came to vividly. The red skies, all of her friends turned to stone, her father roaring throughout the land to boast his domination.

Suddenly the flashback to her encounter with slade shattered into thousands of pieces when Robin took her hand into his.

(No. Nothing is gonna ruin this night. Not some prophecy, not my father. Nothing!)

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

"Hey, uh, Raven. I want to ask you a question."

"Sure. Fire away."

"What were you doing in my room two nights ago?"

That question had Raven's blood nearly freeze. Robin could see shock and guilt written all over her face.

"Raven, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what happened, that's all. Honest."

Raven wasn't really comfortable with the question, but Robin's tone of voice made her feel comfortable to answer that question. Raven turned her lovely eyes to Robin's.

(… You're so kind to me, Robin…)

"… I heard you having a nightmare in your quarters. It really sounded like there was a struggle in there. So I used my powers to bypass your security system and get into your room, hoping to save you. When I realized later on that you were only having a nightmare, I still didn't want you to suffer in any way. So I pushed away your nightmare and gave you a wonderful dream." Robin smiled to her explanation.

"… That was very nice of you, Raven. Despite how dark other people see you to be, you really have a golden heart…" What Robin said truly touched her.

(Robin… you're so kind… so…beautiful…)

Raven started to smile slyly.

"… Now it's my turn to ask you a question…"

"Okay, Raven. Knock yourself ou-"

Raven leaned towards Robin and lightly pushed him to the saucer's surface. Seeing his back on the ground, Raven grinned even more and lied down on top of him. Robin shut his eyes and let out a breath of delight as he felt her body press into his. Raven leaned close to his ear and let her nose brush into it.

"… Do you like my body, Robin? Did my body really feel sooooo good?"

Robin gasped, remembering what he boasted to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"… Were my legs that fine? Did I… did I really taste as sweet as honey?" Raven asked lusciously, wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing into his masked eyes. Robin's body temp rose to a new high. His eyes widen even more.

"IT WAS YOU!"

Raven kissed him. She kissed him as though her very life force depended on his lips. Closing her eyes, she let legs rub into his and kissed on. Robin widened his mouth and let his sly tongue twirl around hers, wrapping his arms around her body.

Neither of them knew that her magical saucer they were both on was slowly losing stability, swirving left and right.

_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

When the song ended, one of the screaming fans looked up to enjoy the stars. However, what really caught his eyes was the black saucer above them.

"HOLY S! IT'S A UFO! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Many fans looked up to see what the fan was ranting about. They saw it, and they started to panic. Thousands and thousands more fans saw the saucer Robin and Raven were on and screamed, trying to flee the best they can.

However, Linkin Park didn't throw a fit of panic at all.

"Damn. What the hell is that up there?" Rob Bourdon, the drummer asked.

"I'm tellin' ya man. Jump City is one seriously strange place," Brad Delson, the lead guitarist, said.

"Maybe it's one of those freaky bad guys tryin' to cause trouble," Phoenix, the bass, said.

Chester Bennington took a real good look at the saucer swinging left and right.

"… wait a sec. That's no saucer. It's the TEEN TITANS!"

Mike grabbed the mic.

"Yo! Hold up. JUST HOLD UP! Settle down, people! That ain't no saucer," Mike said. Eventually, everyone calmed themselves and got Linkin Park's attention.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE TEEN TITANS!" Chester screamed in his mic. A spotlight shined onto the unstable saucer, with Raven on top of Robin. Both of the Titans slowly looked down to the stage.

"Come on down, Titans! Enjoy the limelight!" Mike said to Robin and Raven. Reluctantly, Raven engulfed Robin and herself into her powers and transformed into a raven. The black magical raven flew to the stage and released both Robin and Raven, leaving them in the middle of the band and right in front of over 30,000 screaming fans.

**"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR ROBIN AND RAVEN! YEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"** Chester's booming voice riled the fans even more, having them chant "Titans!" again and again. Feeling a bit embarrassed, the couple waved to the fans.

"Hey, what was going on up there, you two? A little hanky panky? Headin' for home base?" Mike asked. A majority of the fans whistled and wooed to the Titans. Never had the Titans felt so embarrassed. Robin turned away from the fans and felt the heat rising. Raven felt so mortified that she hid her face in her hood. Not even that was good enough to hide her red face.

"Come on, everyone. How many people think these two make the hottest couple in Jump City?" Chester asked. The entire capacity crowd boomed with cheers.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Since I really feel the love, let's do something we've never done before. Let's sing a love song for these two," Chester said. Linkin Park started playing a song, a romantic one. The fans hushed themselves and felt soothed by the change of music Linkin Park brought upon the concert.

The song was **Even The Nights Are Better** from Air Supply.

_I, I was the lonely one  
Wondering what went wrong  
Why love had gone  
And left me lonely_

_I, I was so confused  
Feeling like I'd just been used  
Then you came to me  
And my loneliness left me_

_I use to think I was tied to a heartache  
That was the heartbreak  
But now that I've found you_

Robin bowed to Raven and gently took her hand.

"May I have this dance?" Robin asked.

"… I thought you'd never ask…" Raven walked up Robin and slowly embraced him. Robin wrapped his arms around her petite body and led her into a slow dance.

Chorus:  
_Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you loves beside you  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you_

Tens of thousands of fans raised their lighters and lit up the night.

_You, you knew just what to do  
Cause you had been lonely too  
And you showed me how  
To ease the pain_

_And you did more  
Than mend a broken heart  
Cause now you've made a fire start  
And I, I can see that you feel  
The same way_

_I used to think I was tied to a heartache  
That was the heartbreak  
But now that I've found you_

As the chorus played again, Raven embraced Robin even more, loving how her chest pressed into his.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Raven?"

"This is the best night ever…"

_I use to think I was tied to a heartache  
That was the heartbreak  
But now that I've found you_

_Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you loves beside you  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you…_

* * *

The teen couple walked down the halls of Titans Tower, laughing amongst themselves as they remember their favorite lyrics. The time: 11:15 p.m. 

"I so love "Faint". That song was the best!"

"I know, Robin! That was a real finisher."

"Noooooo!  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right nooooow!  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right nooooow!" Robin and Raven sang, laughing to themselves.

Finally, the teens got to Raven's room. The two stood at the door, feeling reluctant to end the night.

"Well, look like it's time for bed," Robin said.

"… Yeah. I really enjoyed this night, Robin. There's no way in the world that I'd ever forget this very night," Raven said nicely.

"… Same here, Raven. Wanna head to Houlihan's tomorrow? I heard they got the best meals in town."

Raven entered her room, but she didn't take her eyes away from Robin.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to. Well, good night, Robin. Time to hit the sack."

"… Good night, Raven…"

Raven slowly closed her door as she kept her eyes on Robin until the door finally clicked shut. Raven sat on her bed and fell on her back, bouncing on the bed. Smiling to herself, Raven closed her eyes and her arms around herself, imagining Robin lying on top of her and kissing her neck.

Suddenly, Raven remembered the research she was doing earlier that day. The research on why Robin's very touch drove her crazy back at the Combat Room.

"OH MY GOSH! I ALMOST FORGOT! I have to get back on my research! I have to-"

"That won't be necessary."

Another voice startled Raven completely. Raven hopped right off her bed and glowed with great magic.

"… Show yourself, coward…"

"At peace, child. I pose no harm to you…" The Book of Azar on Raven's desk suddenly opened by itself. A bright light flashed out of the book and into Raven's eyes, causing her to shield herself from the brightness. When Raven finally opened her eyes, she saw a young wizard with long hair and wonderful eyes.

"… Rorek."

"The one and only."

"What can I do for you, Rorek?"

"The real question is… what can do for YOU?"

"I… I don't understand."

"I know about your research, Raven. We need to talk. What I'm about to tell you will change your life forever…"

… to be continued.


	11. Cracks On The Wall

"Would you like more herbal tea, Lord Rorek?"

"Yes. Please, if you may."

In the kitchen, Raven poured more herbal tea into Rorek's teacup. Rorek sipped his tea like a gentleman.

"I must admit. This herbal tea of yours is very soothing, unlike the other drinks we had back on Azarath."

"Very soothing, and very good for the brain."

"I'll rememeber that."

After Raven finished her second cup of tea, Raven carefully placed her teacup on her saucer.

"Lord Rorek, what brings you here to this world? I… I thought you were dead. Were you imprisoned in my Book of Azar?" Rorek placed his teacup on his saucer.

"Of course not, dear Raven. Think of the book as… a doorway from the other side. Our bodies may not last so long, but the soul is eternal. And we should be considered lucky, for it is those from Azarath who retain their powers despite passing away from the physical world."

"Amazing. My Lord-"

"Please, Raven. Just call me Rorek."

"Yes, My- I mean, Rorek. You said that you have something very important to tell me concerning my research."

"Ah, yes. All this herbal tea nearly sidetracked me. Please forgive me. Raven, you have achieved something of tremendous importance that all of Azarath- no, all the UNIVERSE yearns to have."

"What do you mean, Rorek?"

"Do you remember the combat training you had with your comrade, Robin?"

Raven turned her eyes away from Rorek and felt her heart beat harder than before.

"… Yes, I remember. When he touched my lower back, I just went crazy! It was almost as if he and I were… he and I were…"

"Having sex."

Raven gasped and lowered her face away from Rorek, hoping he wouldn't see her blushing face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be direct. You wanted to know why Robin was able to send you tremendous pleasure throughout your entire body just through a mere touch."

"That's right! Why did that happen, Rorek? Please, I need to know!"

"Because he has proven that he is the one destined to be your mate."

Raven's eyes widen and locked into Rorek's.

"WHAT?"

"It is true, Raven. What your mother taught you a long time ago is true. When a male finds the hidden spot to bring a female incredible pleasure, he would prove his worth in being the mate of that woman."

"… But Robin doesn't reside from Azarath. How can this be possible?"

"… That is a mystery even to me. But the point is that you and Robin have achieved the most powerful force in the universe. I achieved it when I had to face the notorious Ice Queen at Hagathus Castle back on Azarath thousands of years ago. When our powers locked in a furious battle, the Ice Queen almost fell off the rooftop of the castle and would have met her doom."

"You caught her to prevent her from falling to her death."

"That's right, Raven. Something within me grew and urged me to save her life. When I caught her by the waist, she let out a scream of ecstasy, a scream so loud that all the ice around her castle shattered away. She looked into my eyes, and for the very first time in her life she smiled."

"… She was in love with you."

"Yes, dear Raven. I was in love with her as well, even before I touched her hidden pleasure spot. We both denied our love for each other, since we were on opposing sides. However, the touch tore down the wall between us. Eventually we married and had five wonderful children. The Ice Queen never brought terror to Azarath ever again."

"That… that was incredible. It wasn't just infatuation between Robin and me. Robin's my true love..."

"It's true. You and Robin should not delay your love for each other any longer. To achieve true love the Azarath way, you must give your whole self to him! Take him, Raven! You belong to him, and he belongs to you. Take him…"

Raven's mouth dropped as her heart pounded harder against her chest. Rorek teleported behind Raven and brought his lips to her ear.

"Yes, Raven. Feel your pulse drive through your veins. Give in to the urge of tearing down everything between you and him! Throw away your doubts! Share everything with Robin! Your souls, your energies, your bodies…"

"… Yes… I need to be with him. I must HAVE him!"

"Yeeeeeesssss."

Rorek brought his lips to her other ear as he held her by the shoulders.

"Destiny awaits, dear Raven. Be with him… tonight…"

Rorek slowly disintegrated into blue smoke and disappeared. Raven got up from her seat and stared down the hallway to Robin's room. As she smiled, a tear came down her face.

"Thank you, Rorek. Thank you… mother. You both helped me realized that I achieved the greatest force of all: true love…" Feeling no worries about her emotions triggering her powers the wrong way, the smiling Raven floated towards Robin's room.

* * *

Outside the Titans Tower, Rorek floated high over the rooftop. Folding his arms, the mighty wizard let out a breath, feeling that what he needed to do has been accomplished.

"Your life will never be the same, Raven…"

Rorek lowered her head, looking more worried than pleased.

"… and neither will his." Rorek transformed into light and flashed out of sight.

* * *

Robin fell back and bounced on his bed. Still wearing his uniform, Robin couldn't find any way at all to fall asleep. He tried everything: a nice snack hidden under his bed, working out, warm milk; nothing was working for him. Robin let out a breath and put his hands behind his head.

"Damnit. I just can't get any sleep! It's so hard to put off what Raven and I did together. She's… she's so special to me…" Robin licked his lips, remembering when he and Raven kissed at the concert. Feeling his heart starting to pound, Robin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, imagining Raven being in his arms.

"… Raven…"

"Yes, Robin?"

Robin quickly sat up and saw Raven in his room, leaning against the wall and rubbing her left shoulder. Her eyes were in the shadows of her hood, but the moonlight shined up her lovely smile. Raven slowly removed her hood and gazed into Robin's masked eyes. As her smile grew wider, she got her back off the wall and started walking towards her leader.

Reading her body language and her face, Robin realized what she wanted. Breathing heavily, Robin got up from bed and began to feel his throat go dry.

(I can't believe this is happening…) Robin said to himself. Raven was getting closer to the Boy Wonder. The sorceress slowly pulled her lace and let her cape fall to the floor behind her.

"I want you, Robin. Take me, Robin. Take me…"

… to be continued.


	12. I Love You

Robin and Raven stood face to face, gazing into each other's very eyes. Both of the Titans felt lost in thought, feeling as though their very eyes were whirlpools that took them away from all reality and brought them only to the realm of pleasure. Raven placed **her** hand on Robin's cheek, remembering how warm and soft he felt when she first helped him relax after that embarrassing moment with Doctor Light.

"Robin… Take me. I want to be yours…" Feeling his heat rise some more, Robin combed Raven's hair with his hand and cupped the back of her head into it. The Titans took one step closer to each other, close enough to lean their foreheads together. Robin loved how silky Raven's hair was against his very hand.

"… Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you…" Robin whispered.

"… I've never been sure of anything else. Remember our session in the Combat Room? When you touched a spot on my lower back, I went nuts! A friend of mine told me that when a man finds a secret pleasure spot on a woman, he and she are meant to be together for all eternity. I… I can wait no longer…"

"… Raven…" Feeling her fear of loneliness fading away, Raven slowly brought her lips to Robin's cheek. Robin slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling her breasts press into his chest. Robin closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Raven travel her lips from his cheek to his neck. Robin kissed Raven on the neck as well, sending pulses of pleasure through the sorceress.

The sorceress and the warrior fell into bed and landed on the side of their bodies, still clinging onto each other. As their eyes met once more, they closed their eyes and kissed. Letting their moist lips pressed on, their arms traveled all over each other's backs and their legs slowly rubbed into each other.

"Oh Robin…" Raven moaned.

"Raven… You belong to me… and I belong to you!" Robin exclaimed. Finally, their lips separated. When they smiled to each other, they knew that their time has come. As their faces blushed up, Raven reached down to Robin's waist and unbuckled his utility belt. Wearing a crooked grin, Robin slowly reached behind Raven's back and pulled her black outfit's zipper all the way down…

* * *

_**ONE MORE TIME!**_

Out in space, the Watch Tower orbited around the Earth. Colorful lights flashed out of the headquarters of the Justice League. Half of the world's heroes partied their ass off, either getting totally wasted or gettin' down on the dancefloor!

Dancing to disco, techno and house music was the best way to celebrate their victory over the notorious Darkseid! After only one and a half days, the Justice League and all those who were willing to help drove Darkseid back to Apocalypse and beat the stuffing out of him in his own turf!

_**ONE MORE TIME!**_

Inside the Watch Tower, everyone inside were having a blastin' time! Most of the heroes were dancing on the disco dancefloor as the disco ball dazzled everything inside the Tower. Green Arrow and Black Canary were doing pretty good dancing as a pair to Daft Punk's "One More Time", but competition was catching up to them as Beast Boy and Starfire got their groove on.

"I'm so glad that Darkseid has been defeated, Beast Boy! Now all our homeworlds will be safe," Starfire said.

"Uh-huh! And Darkseid has no other choice but cry to his mommy!" Beast Boy said. The changeling put in some more moves, moves that made John Travolta famous on the siver screen.

"Beast Boy, you're amazing! I didn't know you're such a fantastic dancer!" Starfire said. Beast Boy smiled to Starfire's compliment and quickly put on his disco-dancing outfit.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, baby!" Beast Boy said, dressed up as John Travolta from 'Saturday Night Fever'. Beast Boy picked Starfire up and spun around. Starfire screamed with joy and held on to her partner.

Superman and Batman were sitting at a table close to the dancefloor, watching everyone dancing their hearts out to the music. While Batman was having Sprite, Superman served himself a Coke.

"This has got to be the luckiest battle we ever had, Superman. If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead by Darkseid's hands."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Batman. We all played a major role in bringing his rampage to a halt. As a matter of fact, if it weren't for Beast Boy, Darkseid might have gotten the best of me."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah. While Darkseid and I were pummeling each other into the dirt, Beast Boy snuck behind Darkseid, morphed from a rat into his original form and gave Darkseid the most painful wedgie in the universe! He pulled up Darkseid's underwear so hard that he was able to snap it over Darkseid's eyes!"

Batman couldn't help but chuckle.

"How in the world could I have forgotten?"

"I know. If it weren't for Beast Boy, I wouldn't have been able to deliver Darkseid the ultimate knockout."

"That's what I like about the youth. They're unpredictable."

"Got that right, Batman. Guess being a kid at heart isn't such a bad thing after all. We can learn that from the Flash."

Both men chuckled. In a split second, Batman was wearing the it's-not-over-yet look. Superman didn't like it at all.

"Still. I got a bad feeling that what we just faced is only the tip of the iceberg. Something is coming, Clark. Perhaps something bigger than Darkseid himself."

"Bruce, I hate it when you talk like this. To make it worse, your intuitions are usually right."

"More of the reason to be vigilant, Clark. We must be ready. Trust me on this."

Meanwhile, in the main control room, the Martian Manhunter was playing watchdog for both the Watch Tower and Earth. Many Justice Leaguers insisted he joined in on the party, but Jaun declined. The steel doors opened for a newcomer. It was Cyborg.

"Good evening Cyborg. Why aren't you downstairs with the others?"

"No big reason, Jaun. Just want to take a break from all the hectic stuff goin' on, that's all."

"I see. For a teenager, you seem a little too grown up. You should loosen up a little more."

"I was gonna say the same thing about you."

"Do you want to contact your friends back on Earth? I'm sure you don't want to return to Titans Tower without their knowing."

"Hey, man! Good idea! I should have thought of that! Just a sec."

Cyborg brought his communicator up to his lips and switched it on.

"Cyborg to Robin, do you read me? Over."

All he got was static.

"Uh… Cyborg to Raven. Please respond. Over."

Still, there was more static.

"That's odd. Our communicators are supposed to reach each other, even from outer space! What's going on down there?"

"Don't worry, Cyborg. If there was major trouble in Jump City, the computer should have picked it up. Just head back to the victory party and relax. You'll be heading back home tomorrow morning."

"… Okay, Jaun. You got a point. I'll seeya later." Cyborg left the control room and headed back to the party. When he headed down the hallway, Cyborg rubbed his chin.

"I still got a funny feeling that something is going on at Titans Tower. What could it be?"

* * *

The sun slowly rose to start a new day for Jump City. Raven let out a yawn and gave herself a good stretch. Raven opened her eyes and found herself still lying in Robin's bed, all alone and naked under the sheets. Raven wrapped her arms around her covered body, remembering the way she and her leader made love. 

When Raven turned her head to her right, she saw Robin standing outside on his balcony, wearing only his mask and a blanket around his waist. Raven blushed as she gazed upon Robin's magnificent physique. Wearing a grin, Raven wrapped Robin's other blanket around her body and walked to her love.

Robin leaned on the rail and took in a nice scent of fresh air. He opened his eyes to the dim sun, feeling as though he was completely refreshed. Raven opened up her blanket and wrapped it around both of their bodies. Under the cover, Robin smiled as he felt Raven's arms wrap around his waist.

"Good morning, lover," Raven said.

"Morning, Raven. How's my little kitty?" Robin asked.

"… Still hungry.." Robin turned around and embraced his beloved. Remembering every single minute of what happened last night, Robin kissed her on the neck, then on the ear.

"… Did I ever tell you how much I love, Raven?"

"… Not once, Boy Wonder…"

"I love you, Raven. I love you. I love you…"

Robin brought his lips to Raven's and kissed her. Closing her eyes, Raven kissed him back wrapped her arms around Robin even more. As soon as they kissed, the blanket fell to their ankles, leaving them naked to the rising sun. However, neither of the Titans bothered to care.

* * *

"WE'RE HOME!" 

Cyborg's booming voice caught the attention of Robin and Raven in the main lounge. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy entered with awesomely humongous enthusiasm, looking like they came back from Disney World. Robin was on the couch watching the martial arts classic "Gorgeous" starring Jackie Chan while Raven was building a castle of cards with her magic.

"Hey, you guys! We really missed you," Robin said.

"Sure did. Things have been pretty dull around here since you left," Raven said plainly.

"Man, you two deserve pity! We really had a kickass time! We drove back the hordes of Darkseid!" Cyborg said.

"We kicked him in the glorkus on his homeworld!" Starfire said.

"AND we had a major victory party back at the Watch Tower! A DANCE PARTY!" Beast Boy added. Beast Boy did a couple of moves he did back on the Watch Tower, remembering he and Starfire boogied on the dancefloor.

The Titans came together and talked on, feeding each other with info on what happened out in space and what happened back on Earth. Neither Robin nor Raven told them what really happened between them, fearing that their relationship could jeopardize the very team's stability.

As the afternoon passed by, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire let out a yawn.

"Aw, man. Taking down Darkseid and having a major party at J.L. Headquarters can really take a lot out of ya," Cyborg said.

"You said it, bro. My legs are still cramped by all that dancing," Beast Boy said. Starfire smiled to herself, remembering how cool Beast Boy looked in that Saturday Night Fever getup.

"Even I need to take a major timeout," Starfire said.

"Good idea you guys. Get some rest," Robin said to them.

(Just get lost…) Robin said to himself.

"I'm gonna power down for awhile," Cyborg said.

"I'm gonna take a major hot bath," Beast Boy said, hoping the bath will loosen up his muscles.

"As shall I, friend Beast Boy," Starfire said.

"Good idea. Go for it," Raven said.

(Get LOST!) Raven said to herself.

"Okay, you guys. See ya in a bit." Cyborg said, speaking for the other two.

The three Titans who returned to Earth left the main lounge and left Robin and Raven to themselves. After nearly a minute of silence, Robin and Raven looked to one another.

"Do you think they're officially gone?" Robin said.

"They're definitely out of our hair," Raven responded.

"… Good…" The warrior and the sorceress jumped into each other's arms and kissed. The kiss was fiercer, more primal and much more passionate than it was earlier this morning at the balcony. As they kissed on, Robin fell back into the sofa as they still clung onto each other and kissed on.

* * *

An hour later, Robin and Raven walked down the hallway, doing their best not to hold hands. The couple stopped at Raven's room. Raven reluctantly left Robin's side and entered her room. 

"I so enjoyed last night, not to mention what we did in the Lounge. That was one wild ride we had together," Raven whispered.

"Want to do it again?" Robin asked with a tone of mischief. Raven giggled.

"Absolutely..." Robin cautiously looked to his left and to his right, hoping no one spotted them. Seeing nobody in sight, Robin quickly leaned towards Raven and kissed her. Seconds later, Robin and Raven painfully broke away from the kiss.

"Let's keep it on the down low, okay Raven?"

"Of course, silly. I wish I could be with you, but there are things I need to do. Okay, Robin?"

"… Okay. Take care, Raven."

"… Take care." Robin slowly turned away from Raven and headed for his own room.

"Robin?"

Robin stopped at his tracks and turned his attention to her.

"Ever since… that time… I feel different. It's as if my energy has stepped to a whole new level! I feel so… ALIVE! Don't you feel the same?"

"… In a way, I feel different, too."

"… I love you, Robin. I… I love you…" Raven slowly closed her door. Robin let in some good air and slowly headed back to his quarters. When he got inside his room, his smile disappeared. Robin strangely looked at his hands and clenched them, looking as though his very hands were plunged into burning coals. His eyes glowed a very deep blue, piercing through the shadows. Frosty mist flowed out of his very nostrils.

"… I feel… different as well. Very different… Very… very… **_different_**…."

The End… For **NOW

* * *

**

There you have it, ladies and gents. The story is done, finito. I'm very glad you all enjoyed my very first Teen Titans fic. Thanks to you, I published the sequel to "Tear Down The Wall!" I call it "Eye of The Red Storm." I hope you'll enjoy the sequel as much as you did with is fic. I'm a very busy man, but I'll try my to do my best on my latest fic. Again, thank you all for making this possible.


End file.
